<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freiheit by Fianva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657412">Freiheit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianva/pseuds/Fianva'>Fianva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Der Flug des Raben [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Female Character, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianva/pseuds/Fianva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Jahre, nachdem der Rückeroberung von Krohensteig, genießt Ravenna mit ihren Gefährten ihr gemütliches Leben.<br/>Die Heldentruppe Fili-Ed-Branth tritt in Ravennas Leben und trägt dazu bei, dass ihre Vergangenheit sie einholt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Der Flug des Raben [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962442</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hexe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was in den 3 Jahren geschah:<br/>Calor hat sein Versprechen wahr gemacht und sein Vermögen dazu verwendet, mit Ravenna gemeinsam etwas aufzubauen. Sie gründen die "Samtfeder", Salon für gesellschaftliche Zusammenkünfte.<br/>Spaßhalber schreibt Ravenna mit Ferro zusammen einen Schundroman, der Tarvoran in die Hände fällt. Er ist so begeistert, dass er sie überredet, das Buch zu veröffentlichen. Acri, der sich als begabter Künstler herausstellt, malt das Coverbild dazu. Das Buch wird ein Hit und so schreiben sie weitere. Dazu kommt die Idee, in der Samtfeder Personal einzustellen, die an die Hauptfiguren der Romane erinnern. Diese dürfen frei wählen, mit welchen Gästen sie sich auf welche Art und Weise einlassen. Bald sind sie in der Stadt als "Ravennas Vögelchen" bekannt.</p><p>Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, und auch um neue mögliche Gäste oder neue Vögelchen zu finden, nimmt Ravenna hin und wieder ihre menschliche Form als Vennara, die Schankmaid in dem „geflügelten Einhorn“ an, einer Taverne im Händlerbezirk. </p><p>Dort trifft sie auf die Heldentruppe File-Ed-Branth, die entscheidend für die nächten Tage sein wird. <br/>Was Ravenna nicht weiß ist, dass Lina, die Magierin der Truppe, bei Tarvoran einen neuartigen Liebestrank bestellt hat. Die Nachwirkungen sind größer, als sich die Magierin jemals ausmalen könnte.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kühle Morgenluft umgab mich, als ich aus der Hintertür von „Tarvorans transmutastische Träume“ trat. Lächelnd schloss ich die Augen und ließ den letzten Abend Revue passieren.<br/>Ferro und ich waren Abends zu Tarvoran spaziert, um ihn nach dem Fortschritt zu meiner neuesten Idee für die Samtfeder zu befragen. <br/>Ein süßlicher Geruch hatte uns empfangen und was darauf folgte, trieb mir immer noch die Röte in die Wangen. <br/>Tarvoran hatte für eine Kundin an einem speziellen Liebestrank gearbeitet. Sein Experiment war außer Kontrolle geraten, genauso wie unser Abend. <br/>Gedankenversunken trat ich nun den Heimweg an. Ferro lag noch in Tarvorans Bett und ich gönnte den beiden einen gemütlichen Morgen. In der Küche hatte ich eine kurze Nachricht hinterlassen, damit Ferro wusste, dass ich alleine losgegangen war. <br/>Während ich so darüber nachdachte, wie ich die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht in mein nächstes Buch einarbeiten konnte, hörte ich eine raue Stimme meinen Namen aussprechen. Genauer gesagt, Vennaras Namen, da ich als Menschenfrau unterwegs war. <br/>Ich blieb stehen und sah auf einen Halbling herab. Seine lederne Kleidung war abgetragen aber dennoch von guter Qualität. Seine braunen Locken und Vollbart könnten mal wieder ein wenig gestutzt werden, waren aber gut gepflegt. Dennoch störte mich etwas an meinem Gegenüber.<br/>„Ihr seid doch Vennara, die Dienstmagd von Ravenna von Dunkelstein?“, fragte er und seine Augen blitzen. <br/>Ja, da war etwas in seinen Augen, das mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Ich nickte und machte mich innerlich auf eine Flucht bereit.<br/>„Könntet Ihr Eurer Herrin bitte dieses Geschenk meines Meisters geben? Er ist ein großer Verehrer, traut sich jedoch nicht ihr es selbst zu übergeben“, erklärte er und hielt mir ein kleines Päckchen mit schwarzen Schleifen hin.<br/>Vorsichtig streckte ich meine Hand aus. Wahrscheinlich sagte er die Wahrheit und mir fehlte einfach nur der Schlaf der letzten Nacht.<br/>„Wie heißt Euer Meister denn?“, fragte ich höflich.<br/>Der Halbling grinste: „Viktor.“<br/>Im selben Moment, als ich das Päckchen fallen lassen wollte, wurden die Schleifen lebendig und wickelten sich um meine Handgelenke.<br/>Ich wollte schreien, doch eine große Hand legte sich von hinten auf meinen Mund, während eine zweite Hand mich nach hinten an einen großen Körper presste.<br/>„Wehr dich nur Schätzchen, ich mag das!“, lachte eine tiefe, weibliche Stimme. <br/>Eine weitere Gestalt trat in mein Sichtfeld, während ich mich wand. „Du kommst schön mit uns mit und erzählst uns alles über deine Herrin!“, erklärte der Mensch. Seine Glatze war übersäht mit Tätowierungen, genauso wie seine Oberarme. <br/>„Klappe, du sollst nicht reden!“, zischte der Halbling. <br/>„Schuldigung Guln!“, meinte er und bekam eine Faust in seine Flanke. Der Halbling war wohl nicht erfreut, dass ich nun seinen Namen kannte.<br/>Mehr wollte ich auch wirklich nicht von ihm wissen. Die erste Panik hatte ich bekämpft und die Erinnerung an mein Kampftraining mit Calor und Ferro kam mir in den Sinn. Während ich weiterhin so tat, als würde ich mich wehren, besann ich mich auf meine magischen Kräfte. Eisige Dunkelheit sammelte sich in meiner Brust.<br/>„Boss, irgendwas stimmt nicht!“ , meinte die Frau hinter mir. „Sie wird irgendwie...kalt!“<br/>Bevor sie noch länger darüber reden konnte, zwang ich die Magie in mir nach außen in Form von eisigen Splittern. Die Frau fluchte und ließ mich los. Triumphierend sah ich etliche blutende Wunden. Nicht so tief, um wirklich Schaden anzurichten, aber genug um für eine Ablenkung gesorgt zu haben. In dem Moment stürzte sich ein Rabe mit weißen Federn auf der Brust auf den Glatzkopf. <br/>„Danke Xiri! Und jetzt hol Hilfe!“ rief ich ihr in Gedanken zu und lief los, zurück zu Tarvorans Haus, zurück zu Ferro. <br/>Gerade hörte ich den Halbling Guln noch rufen: „Fildan, jetzt!“<br/>Im nächsten Moment fand ich mich auf dem Boden wieder. <br/>Ich versuchte, mich aufzurappeln, konnte aber meine Beine nicht normal bewegen. Verzweifelt sah ich an mir herab und entdeckte ein Seil um meine Knöchel. Beinahe lautlos landete jemand neben meinem Kopf und kniete sich neben mich. Ich sah in ein ausdrucksloses elfisches Gesicht und unterdrückte den Drang, ihn anzuflehen, mich frei zu lassen.<br/>Stattdessen ließ ich die Dunkelheit in mir frei. Der Elf hob eine Augenbraue, während er einem Angriff meiner Aura auswich. Schnelle Schritten schlossen zu uns auf. Ich wurde grob zu Boden gedrückt und spürte einen Druck auf meinem Rücken. Gleichzeitig wurde mein Kopf an den Haaren hochgerissen. In dieser Position konnte ich genau zusehen, wie der Halbling schwere, eiserne Armringe aus seiner Tasche zog. Die magischen Zeichen darauf gefielen mir gar nicht, doch ich konnte mich nicht aus dem Griff der Schlägerin winden. <br/>„Eigentlich sind die für deine Meisterin gedacht, aber so geht es auch“, meinte Guln hämisch. Mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck wurde ich in eine kniende Position gebracht. Der Glatzkopf verzog zwar schmerzverzerrt sein Gesicht, als er meine schattenumwobene Arme ergriff, ließ sich aber nicht davon abbringen, sie vor meinem Körper zusammen zu führen. Der Halbling trat vor und legte mir die eisernen Ringe um meine Handgelenke.<br/>Mit dem Schließen der Fesseln überkam mich eine überwältigende Schwäche. Verzweifelt wollte ich erneut eisige Splitter beschwören, doch es tat sich nichts. Ich fühlte mich einfach nur leer. <br/>Was hatten sie nur mit mir getan? <br/>Was war mit meiner Magie passiert?<br/>Der Glatzkopf ließ seine Augen begierig über meinen Körper wandern und Guln lachte triumphierend. Erst da wurde mir bewusst, was gerade geschehen war.<br/>„So ist das also! Von wegen Dienstmaid. Sieht so aus, als ob wir uns einen Weg ersparen.“<br/>„Ihr verfluchten Bastarde! Damit werdet ihr nicht durchkommen!“, schimpfte ich, obwohl mir bewusst war, dass es sinnlos war. Dennoch konnte ich das hier nicht schweigend hinnehmen.<br/>„Viktor wird es sehr freuen, wie lebendig seine Tochter ist“, flüsterte Guln mir zu, wobei er das Wort „Tochter“ besonders betonte.<br/>Auf ein Nicken des Halblings trat der Elf vor und hielt mir ein Fläschchen unter die Nase. Ich blinzelte, als meine Sicht verschwommener und meine Gedanken träger wurden. <br/>Das durfte nicht geschehen!<br/>Ferro! Wo war Ferro nur? </p>
<p>Mein Mund war trocken, als ich aufwachte und meine Arme und Beine kamen mir besonders schwer vor. Da mein Kopf so dröhnte, wollte ich die Augen einfach noch nicht öffnen. Ich spürte Holz unter meiner Wange, was mir seltsam vorkam. <br/>Hatten wir es nicht mehr ins Bett geschafft, sondern waren auf dem Tisch eingeschlafen? <br/>Ich hatte einen wirklich seltsamen Traum von einer Entführung gehabt, wahrscheinlich ausgelöst von dem modrigen Geruch. <br/>Moment einmal, modriger Geruch? <br/>In Tarvorans zuhause roch es schon mal ein wenig seltsam, aber modrig würde er nie zulassen.<br/>Als ich mich mehr bewegte, rasselte etwas und ich bemerkte, dass ich meine Gliedmaßen nicht richtig bewegen konnte. <br/>Ein Stöhnen entkam mir und ich öffnete endlich meine schweren Augenlider.<br/>Das war kein Traum gewesen! <br/>Ich lag auf einer hölzernen Bank und starrte auf eine Steinwand. Stöhnend wandte ich den Kopf um. Fackellicht drang durch Gitter in dem Raum, in dem ich lag. „Zelle“, berichtigte ich mich, als ich mehr und mehr zu mir kam.</p>
<p>Vorsichtig schaffte ich es, mich aufzurichten.<br/>Meine Hände waren immer noch mit diesen Handschellen gefesselt. Über meinem linken Fußknöchel befand sich ebenfalls ein eiserner Ring, der mit einer Kette mit der Wand verbunden war. <br/>Wozu war mir nicht klar, was sollte ich denn ohne meiner Magie anrichten? <br/>Als ich so auf meine Fesseln starrte, bemerkte ich noch etwas. Ich trug nur ein abgerissenes Hemd, das gerade so meinen Oberkörper bedeckte.<br/>Bei dem Gedanken, wie die Hände des Glatzkopfs mich in meinem bewusstlosen Zustands betatschten, wurde mir schlecht.<br/>Ich ging Richtung Gitterstäbe, musste aber zwei Schritte davor stehen bleiben, da meine Fußfessel sich spannte. <br/>Vor meiner Zelle befand sich nur ein weiterer steinerner Gang. </p>
<p>Ich wusste nicht, wo ich war und wie lange ich bewusstlos gewesen bin. Verzweifelt setzte ich mich zurück auf die hölzerne Bank und verbarg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.<br/>Warum war ich nur ohne Ferro gegangen? <br/>Ferro! Er musste sich unglaubliche Vorwürfe machen. Ich hoffte, Calor würde nicht zu hart mit ihm ins Gericht gehen. <br/>Oh mein armer Calor! Wie er wohl auf mein Verschwinden reagiert hatte. Hatten ihn dieses eine Mal seine Emotionen überwältigt? <br/>Gleichzeitig machte mir der Gedanke an die beiden ein wenig Mut. Sie würden mich suchen und nicht aufgeben! <br/>Tarvoran würde bestimmt irgendeinen Gegenstand haben, der mich auffinden konnte. Vielleicht konnte auch Xirivakia mich finden. <br/>Die Mutter der Raben würde es bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass mein Ziehvater mich wieder in die Hände bekam, oder?<br/>Was mich zu dem nächsten Gedanken brachte. Was wollte Viktor von mir? Und warum jetzt, nach all den Jahren? Er hatte einen Söldnertrupp angeheuert, um mich zu finden. War es einfach nur Rache? </p>
<p>Ich wurde nicht lange mit meinen Gedanken allein gelassen. <br/>Sobald ich Schritte hörte, richtete ich mich auf und wischte mir die Tränen weg. Meine Entführer würden nicht die Genugtuung einer gebrochenen Ravenna zu sehen bekommen. <br/>„Schon wach?“, höhnte der Halbling. <br/>Als ich nicht antwortete, trat er näher an die Gitterstäbe. „Was, willst du mich gar nicht anflehen, oder wissen wo du bist?“<br/>Ich lachte. „Wenn Ihr darauf gewartete habt, muss ich Euch leider enttäuschen. Wenn Ihr Euch mit meiner Gefangennahme brüsten wollt, werdet Ihr dies sowieso tun. Und wenn nicht, wird auch inbrünstiges Flehen meinerseits nichts bewirken.“<br/>Sein verärgertes Schnauben nahm ich als kleinen Sieg wahr.<br/>Ich lächelte in seine Richtung. Auf Grund der Lichtverhältnisse konnte ich nur vage seine Gestalt erkennen, daher entging mir seine Reaktion, als ich weitersprach:<br/>„Doch wenn Euch nach einem gepflegten Gespräch zu Mute ist, so wisst Ihr ja, wo Ihr mich finden könnt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die beiden Schläger nicht zu geistreicher Konversation fähig sind. Und der Elf schien mir besonders schweigsam.“<br/>„Viktor wird seine Freude mit dir haben!“, knurrte er.<br/>„Ich gestehe eine gewisse Neugierde ein. Wird er uns hier beehren oder werdet Ihr mich zu ihm bringen?“, fragte ich, als ob ich eine Verabredung zum Tee ausmachen würde.<br/>„Ein paar Tage wirst du schon noch hier unten verweilen müssen“, erklärte er, bevor er wieder ging. <br/>Ich vermutete, dass er auf Anweisungen wartete und hoffte, dass die paar Tage für Ferro und Calor ausreichten, um mich zu finden.</p>
<p>Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, bis ich wieder Schritte hörte. Das Stampfen ließ mich erahnen, wer mich als nächstes besuchte.<br/>Die Stimme des Glatzkopfs bestätigte meinen Verdacht.<br/>„Hier, etwas zu essen. Obwohl ich ja lieber etwas anderes in deinem Mund sehen würde“, grölte er.<br/>Ich hatte mit Obszönitäten gerechnet, dennoch lief mir einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Aber ich würde mir nichts anmerken lassen. So elegant wie möglich schritt ich auf die Gitter zu, durch die mir eine Schüssel gereicht wurde. Kurz bevor ich sie ergreifen konnte, ließ der Glatzkopf sie fallen und lachte. „Willst du dich nicht runterbeugen? Deine Hörner stelle ich mir wirklich praktisch vor, wenn du da vor mir kniest.“<br/>Oh wie sehr ich solche Typen hasste. Bis jetzt hatte ich sie stets mit glühenden Augen oder anderen Illusionen abschrecken können. Dem hier konnte ich nichts entgegensetzen.<br/>Er sah mich lüstern an und seine Hand verschwand in seiner Hose. Ich hoffte, dass mein Gesicht nicht meine volle Abscheu zur Schau trug, als ich mich einfach umwandte und wieder auf meine Pritsche legte. Ich schwor mir, mich niemals auch nur einen Zentimeter unter Augenhöhe vor diesem Widerling zu bewegen.<br/>Die tiefe, weibliche Stimme seiner Komplizin drang von weiter weg in den Gang: „Du sollst von der Hexe fern bleiben, du Idiot!“ <br/>Fluchend verschwand der Glatzkopf.<br/>Sie hielten mich für eine Hexe? Nun, wenn es mir ein wenig mehr Ruhe verschaffte, dann wollte ich nicht widersprechen. Ich wartete noch ein wenig, um sicher zu stellen, dass ich wirklich allein war, dann ging ich zu den Gitterstäben. In der Schüssel war noch ein wenig von einer Brühe. Sie schmeckte einfach, aber nicht schlecht. Wahrscheinlich bekam ich dasselbe, wie auch meine Entführer.</p>
<p>Mein Zeitgefühl war hier unten bald verloren. Ich schlief zwischendurch und hin und wieder wurde mir Essen gebracht. Manchmal war es die Frau, die mir das Essen wortlos hinstellte, manchmal der Glatzkopf, der sich jedes Mal an den Schritt griff, wenn er mir das Essen in die Zelle schob. Den Elf sah ich nicht wieder.<br/>Guln kam zwei weitere Male, lehnte sich an die Mauer gegenüber meiner Zelle und beobachtete mich wortlos. </p>
<p>Die ganze Zeit versuchte ich mich an der Hoffnung festzuklammern, dass mich meine Freunde bald befreien würden. Ein belauschtes Gespräch nahm mir diese Hoffnung. <br/>Der Glatzkopf passte Guln wohl nach einem seiner Beobachtungsbesuche ab. „Wie lange dauert es noch, bis er hier ist? Es ist so stinklangweilig. Ich hatte ja gehofft, mir mit ihr die Zeit zu vertreiben, aber auch das darf ich nicht“, lamentierte er.<br/>„Er wird bald hier sein. Du wirst für deine Zurückhaltung einen Bonus bekommen“ erwiderte der Halbling genervt. <br/>„Wenn er so mächtig ist, warum kann er sie nicht einfach zu sich teleportieren oder sowas?“ <br/>„Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass die magischen Fesseln nicht nur ihre Magie binden, sie machen sie auch magisch unauffindbar.“<br/>Mein Herz schien für einen Moment aufzuhören, zu schlagen. Ich war nicht magisch auffindbar? Ich unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Calor und Ferro würden mich nicht finden. Viktor würde bald da sein und mich ihnen für immer entreißen. <br/>Ich rollte mich auf der Pritsche ein und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. <br/>„Mutter, warum?“, fragte ich immer wieder in die Leere in mir hinein.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rettung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ravenna bekommt Besuch in ihrer Zelle.<br/>Interaktion mit einem Tiefling sowie einem Fan.<br/>Rückkehr nach Hause.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Pst, hey!“, weckte mich eine männliche Stimme auf.<br/>„Ist es nicht zu früh fürs nächste Essen? Oder hat Eure Langeweile endlich die Oberhand gewonnen?“, fragte ich resigniert.<br/>Als keine Antwort kam, sah ich zu den Gitterstäben. Eine unbekannte Gestalt stand davor. <br/>„Oh, ein Neuer. Seid Ihr gekommen, um die gefährliche Hexe in Ketten zu sehen?“, zischte ich. Angst überkam mich, dass Viktor schlussendlich eingetroffen war.<br/>Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf und die Gestalt trat langsam ein. Behutsam schob er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Ich starrte auf die Hörner, die sich zwischen dem rabenschwarzen Haar erhoben.<br/>„Ravenna? Wir sind gekommen, um Euch zu retten!“</p><p>Noch bevor ich antworten konnte, wurde es so hell in meiner Zelle, dass ich die Augen schließen musste.<br/>„Entschuldigung,“ murmelte eine weibliche Stimme und das Licht wurde erträglicher. Neben dem Tiefling stand eine junge Menschenfrau mit weißen Haaren. Eine leuchtende Kugel schwebte über ihrer ausgestreckten Hand. <br/>Ich sah zurück zu dem Tiefling. Dank des Lichts konnte ich mehr von ihm ausmachen. Er hatte rötliche Haut, war in schwarzes Leder gekleidet und seine dunklen Augen sahen mich immer noch fragend an.<br/>„Wer seid Ihr?“, fragte ich immer noch ein wenig skeptisch.<br/>„Habt ihr sie gefunden?“ drang eine melodiöse Stimme von draußen herein. „Ah, das scheint ein Ja zu bedeuten!“<br/>Ein Halbelf mit breitkrempigen Hut und violett-purpurner Kleidung erschien und drängelte sich an der Frau und dem Tiefling vorbei.<br/>„Fili-Ed-Branth eilte zu eurer Rettung, werte Dame! Wenn Ihr nun auch noch die holde Ravenna seid, ist unsere Mission ein voller Erfolg!“<br/>Ich sah, wie sowohl die Menschenfrau als auch der Tiefling die Augen  verdrehten und musste schmunzeln.<br/>„Ja, ich bin Ravenna“, meinte ich und wollte mich verbeugen, bis mir mein beinahe unbekleideter Zustand einfiel.<br/>Schnell löste der Tiefling seinen Umhang und reichte ihn mir mit zu Boden gerichteten Augen.<br/>Ich hüllte mich in den wollenen Stoff und genoss die noch vorhandene Körperwärme, sowie den Duft, der von dem Umhang ausging.<br/>„Woah, hier müffelt es aber!“, bemerkte eine piepsige Stimme. <br/>Da erkannte ich ein kleines Wesen, das im Gang vor der Zelle flatterte und Würgegeräusche von sich gab. Eine Pixie? <br/>„Filu hat Recht, wir sollten gehen,“ meinte die weißhaarige Frau.<br/>Ich deutete auf meine Beinfesseln. <br/>Anaon nickte nur und hatte plötzlich einen Dietrich in der Hand. Er wies auf die Bank und ich setzte mich. <br/>„Raus mit euch allen, lasst ihr doch ein wenig Platz zum Atmen!“, scheuchte die Pixie alle anderen, bis auf den Tiefling, aus der Zelle.<br/>Er kniete vor mir nieder und mit einigen schnellen Bewegungen war ich die Fußfessel los. Zufrieden seufzte ich.<br/>„Können Eure geschickten Finger auch damit umgehen?“, fragte ich und streckte meine Hände aus. Dabei verrutsche der Umhang und ich bemerkte, wie die Wangen des Tieflings sich ein wenig röter färbten. <br/>Diesmal dauerte es ein wenig länger. Während der Tiefling konzentriert den Dietrich bewegte, besprachen meine restlichen Befreier etwas außerhalb der Zelle. Ich hörte nicht wirklich zu, da ich zu beschäftigt damit war, die hübschen Gesichtszüge des Tieflings vor mir zu bewundern.<br/>Schlussendlich fielen die eisernen Ringe von mir ab und ich lächelte dankbar. „Wie ist Euer Name?“<br/>Er hielt mir die Hand hin und half mir auf. „Anaon.“<br/>„Danke Anaon!“, hauchte ich und rieb mir die Handgelenke.<br/>Er nickte und wurde zur Seite geschoben. Ein dunkelblonder Zwerg in schwerer Plattenrüstung stellte seinen Kriegshammer vor sich ab und sah zu mir. <br/>„Brandur Schicksalshammer, zu Euren Diensten. Seid Ihr verletzt, holde Dame?“<br/>Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur ein wenig aufgeschunden von den Fesseln. Mein Stolz ist mehr verletzt.“<br/>Der Zwerg ergriff meine Handgelenke und ein leichtes Leuchten ging von seinen Händen aus. Ein warmer Schauer erfasste mich und als der Zwerg von mir wegtrat, waren meine Hände wieder heil.<br/>„Auch Euch danke ich, Brandur Schicksalshammer!“<br/>Murmelnd zog sich der Heiler wieder zurück.<br/>Nun ging Anaon zur Zellentür und ich folgte ihm. Im Gang vor mir standen nun die weißhaarige Menschenfrau, der Halbelf, die Pixie und ein Hühne von einem Mann, der nur in Felle gekleidet war und eine große Axt schulterte.<br/>Sie alle sahen erwartungsvoll zu mir. Auch wenn es nicht meine Schuld war, so kam ich mir gerade ziemlich schäbig vor. Ich schloss meine Augen und lauschte in mein Inneres. <br/>Sie war wieder da! <br/>Lächelnd spürte ich, wie mich meine Magie umgab und Schmutz und Gestank von mir nahm. <br/>Ich öffnete die Augen und merkte, wie mir ein wenig schwindelig wurde. Anaons Arme stablisierten mich. <br/>„Es geht schon wieder, danke!“, sagte ich leise.<br/>Anaons ließ mich los, blieb aber in meiner Nähe stehen.<br/>Ich sah zu meinen Rettern. „Was ist mit meinen Entführern? Und wie habt ihr mich gefunden?“<br/>„Das sollten wir wohl nicht hier besprechen. Lasst uns doch erst einmal diesen Ort hier verlassen, bevor wir diese spannende Geschichte voller falscher Fährten und heroischen Kämpfe erzählen!“ , meinte der Halbelf. Seine Art zu sprechen entlocke mir ein Lächeln. Er wusste definitiv mit Worten umzugehen. Ich nahm mir vor, nicht alles, was er erzählte sofort für bare Münze zu nehmen. <br/>Der große Mensch ging vor, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand uns erwartete. Anaon blieb den Weg aus dem Kerker die gesamte Zeit hinter mir. </p><p> </p><p>„Und dann stellte sich heraus, dass ihre Haare nur mit Mehl gefärbt waren“, erzählte Eduardo, der Halbelf. <br/>Wir saßen in der Eingangshalle des Turmes, in dessen Keller ich eingesperrt gewesen war. Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen und es schüttete, so dass wir beschlossen hatten, die nächsten Stunden hier zu verharren.<br/>„Moment, es war also noch eine Gruppe auf der Suche nach mir?“, versuchte ich das gerade Erzählte zu verstehen.<br/>Filu, die Pixie nickte. „Dieser Guln hat anscheinend noch eine weitere Gruppe damit beauftragt, Vennara zu schnappen. Diese hatten sich einfach ein junges Mädchen geschnappt und ihre Haare weiß gefärbt, um schneller an die Belohnung zu kommen.“<br/>Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf. <br/>„Dies war aber dein Glück, Ravenna. Diese Halunken konnten uns nämlich hierher führen“, schloss Eduardo die Erzählung.<br/>„Ohne ein weiteres entführtes Mädchen wärt ihr alle also nicht hier“, murmelte ich. Ein Schauer durchlief mich. <br/>In diesem Moment kamen Thorok, der Hüne und Lina die Magierin von draußen herein.<br/>„Die Leichen sind draußen im Wald verscharrt“, versicherte Thorok und ließ sich vor dem Feuer auf den Boden plumpsen. <br/>„Naja, bis auf eine, die uns bei der Wache helfen wird“ kicherte Lina. </p><p>Von ihr ging eine Energie aus, die mir nicht behagte. Ich musterte sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Irgendetwas an ihr war mir seltsam vertraut.<br/>„Ist das mein Kleid?“, fragte ich misstrauisch.<br/>Anaon hob eine Augenbraue, als er zu seiner Kameradin blickte. „War wohl doch keine so gute Idee es mitzunehmen.“<br/>Lina wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als ich ein vertrautes Krächzen hörte. <br/>Freudig sah ich zu einem Loch in der Mauer über uns: „Xirivakia!“ <br/>Ich nahm Anaons Kichern wahr, während mein Rabe auf meinem ausgestreckten Arm landete und mir ihren Kopf entgegen streckte. Xirivakia hieß einfach nur „Rabe“ in dämonischer Sprache. Anaon war der Einzige, der dies verstehen konnte.<br/>Ich drückte Xiri an mich und streichelte ihren Schnabel.<br/>Zu den anderen meinte ich: „Habt ihr ein Stück Papier?“<br/>Lina hielt mit Papier und Stift hin und ich kritzelte schnell einige Zeilen darauf, bevor ich ihn faltete und Xiri hinhielt. <br/>„Bring das zu Calor!“, sagte ich ihr. Sie schnappte das Papier, sah mich aber noch einmal fragend an.<br/>„Mir gehts gut. Aber das wissen die anderen in der Samtfeder nicht!“, erklärte ich ihr.<br/>Das schien dem Raben zu reichen und schon flog sie durch das Loch in der Mauer empor.<br/>Meine Magie reichte noch nicht aus, um kurze Nachrichten per Gedanken zu schicken. Daher hatte es mir anfangs nicht gefallen, noch eine Nacht hier zu verbringen. Doch auch meine Retter waren erschöpft und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig.<br/>Xiri war wie so oft eine große Hilfe. So konnten Calor, Ferro und die anderen aufhören, sich um mich zu sorgen.<br/>Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie hungrig ich war. „Ihr habt nicht zufälligerweise noch ein wenig Proviant für mich übrig?“, fragte ich in die Runde.<br/>Anaon zog ein paar Beeren aus seiner Tasche.<br/>Ich lächelte, schloss die Augen und öffnete meinen Mund. Als nichts geschah, öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und sah in das verdutzte Gesicht Anaons. <br/>„Spielverderber“, meinte ich schmollend und hielt ihm meine Hand hin.<br/>Während ich mir die Beeren genussvoll in den Mund steckte, hörte ich Linas unterdrücktes Kichern hinter mir.</p><p>Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte ich mich bereits besser. Während ich mich genüsslich streckte, beobachtete ich meine Helden.<br/>Der Zwerg Brandur polierte gerade gewissenhaft seinen Kriegshammer, Lina las in einem Buch, Eduardo und Thorok diskutierten leise über etwas und Filu saß auf Anaons Schulter und schnappte sich glücklich eine Apfelspalte, die er ihr hinhielt. <br/>Als der Tiefling sah, dass ich wach war, nickte er mir zu.<br/> „Frühstück?“, fragte er mich und ich lächelte zustimmend.<br/>Gleich darauf kam ein Apfel auf mich zugeflogen, den ich gerade noch auffangen konnte.<br/>„Danke, mein Hübscher!“, schnurrte ich und biss in das Obst.<br/>Filu kicherte und Anaons Blick senke sich.<br/>Ich schmunzelte. Mit dem hier würde ich viel Freude haben. Mit ein paar schnellen bissen aß ich den Apfel auf und ging zu Lina. <br/>„Hast du wohl geruht, werte Ravenna?“, fragte mich Eduardo mit melodiöser Stimme, als ich an ihm vorbei ging.<br/>„Besser als die letzten Tage“, versicherte ich ihm und setzte mich neben Lina, die von ihrem Buch aufschreckte. Besser gesagt, einem meiner Bücher, wie ich nun erkannte.<br/>Sie schlug „Gefangene des Herzens“, mein Erstlingswerk, mit hochroten Wangen zu. Es war sicher nicht mein bestes Werk, aber dennoch mein liebstes. Es ging darin um einen Ork, der als Sklave in einem Gladiatorenring kämpfen muss und seine Freundschaft zu der Tochter des Sklavenhalters sowie deren Hauslehrer. Es war eine furchtbar kitschige Geschichte einer Dreiecksbeziehung, die ich mit Ferro aus reinem Zeitvertreib geschrieben hatte. Tarvoran war es zu verdanken, dass es unter dem Pseudonym „Fervorenna“ veröffentlicht wurde. Das Buch hatte sich gut verkauft und so hatten wir noch mehr Romane geschrieben.</p><p>Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Gefällt es dir?“<br/>Sie nickte nur.<br/>„Lass mich raten, vor allem der orkische Grubenkämpfer hat es dir angetan?“, riet ich.<br/>Wieder ein Nicken. <br/>Es überraschte mich nicht. Die meisten zogen den muskulösen Ork dem gebildeten Lehrer vor.</p><p>Lina hielt mir das Buch und ein Stoffbündel hin. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass sie nicht mehr mein dunkelviolettes Kleid trug, sondern ein schwarzes mit vielen eingesetzten Spitzen.<br/>„Entschuldige, das hier habe ich aus deinem Haus mitgenommen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe“, sagte sie leise.<br/>Wie sie so mit gesenktem Blick dasaß, bemerkte ich erst, wie jung sie eigentlich war. Wahrscheinlich sogar jünger als ich. Ihr gestriges Auftreten und die weißen Haare hatten sie älter wirken lassen.<br/>Ich winkte ab. „Behalte das Buch, ich habe ja noch einige davon. Und das Kleid darfst du auch behalten, wenn es dir so gut gefällt.“<br/>Sie strahlte mich dankbar an, warf aber ein: „Brauchst du nicht etwas zum Anziehen?“<br/>Ich lachte und stand auf, während ich Anaons Umhang dramatisch abwarf.<br/>Eduardo, der mitten im Satz aufgehört hatte zu sprechen und mich anstarrte, blinzelte ich zu.<br/>Mit einer ausholenden Handbewegung ließ ich meine Magie wirken. <br/>Die Hose und die Bluse, in die ich nun gekleidet war, waren nur Illusion, aber ich fühlte mich schon viel besser.<br/>„Netter Trick!“, gratulierte mir Thorok.<br/>Ich verbeugte mich lachend. <br/>Plötzlich flatterte Filu vor mir: „Die Sachen sind aber nicht echt, oder?“<br/>„Nein, es ist nur ein Illusion. Ich habe immer noch das gleiche wie eben an“, erklärte ich ihr.<br/>Die Pixie kicherte: „Dann könntest du also nackt sein, aber dir Kleidung darüber zaubern?“<br/>„Manchmal tue ich das tatsächlich“, meinte ich verschwörerisch. Dabei ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen, zu Anaon zu sehen, der meinen Blick überraschenderweise mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln begegnete.<br/>Brandur räusperte sich lautstark: „Wollen wir dann aufbrechen?“<br/>So amüsant es mit dieser Gruppe war, ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten, endlich in die Samtfeder zurückzukehren.</p><p>War die Sonne immer schon so hell gewesen? Nach Tagen in der Dunkelheit war der erste Schritt aus dem Turm heraus ein Schock. Blinzelnd tapste ich ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Nach wenigen Sekunden konnte ich meine Umgebung durch einen Tränenschleier wahrnehmen. Und wünschte mir gleich, ich hätte es nicht getan.<br/>Am Waldrand lag die Leiche meiner weiblichen Entführerin. Ihre Kehle war aufgeschlitzt und zwei Pfeile steckten in der Brust. Dies kam mir seltsam vor, da doch niemand von Fili-Ed-Branth einen Bogen bei sich trug.<br/>„Ravenna?“, rief eine tiefe Stimme vom Waldrand.<br/>„Ferro!“, quietsche ich vergnügt und rannte auf meinen Leibwächter zu.<br/>Er fing mich auf und drücke mich so fest an sich, dass mir die Luft wegblieb.<br/>Als er dies bemerkte, ließ er von mir ab und sank auf die Knie. Erneut schlang er seine muskulösen Arme um mich, diesmal sanfter. Er presste sein <br/>Gesicht an meinen Bauch und ich bemerkte, wie seine Schultern bebten.<br/>Ich streichelte sanft durch sein schwarzes Haar.<br/>„Ist ja gut, mein Großer.“<br/>„Nichts ist gut!“, murmelte er immer noch an mich gepresst.<br/>Ich zog ein wenig an seinen Haaren, bis er mich ansah. Seine Wangen waren tränenüberströmt.<br/>„Verzeih mir! Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen!“, presste er hervor.<br/>Nun traten auch mir Tränen in die Augen.<br/>Ich sank zu ihm herab und streichelte seine Wange. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass er sich die Schuld gibt. <br/>„Du kannst doch nicht rund um die Uhr bei mir sein. Wer hätte denn ahnen sollen, dass das passiert?“<br/>Sanft hauchte ich einen Kuss auf seinen Mundwinkel, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte.<br/>Ferro packte mich an den Schultern: „Du wirst trotzdem nicht mehr alleine auf die Straßen gehen!“ <br/>„Keine Sorge, mein Bedürfnis nach ständiger Gesellschaft ist gestiegen.“<br/>Ferro umarmte mich noch einmal und sah mich dann verwundert an. Er deutete auf meine Kleidung und hob eine Augenbraue.<br/>„Ich kann doch nicht in einem abgerissenen Hemd herumlaufen!“, erklärte ich.<br/>Der Halbork knurrte: „Was haben sie dir angetan?“<br/>Ich schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf. „Nichts. Viktor wollte mich wohlbehalten.“<br/>Ferro stand endlich auf und hielt mir eine Hand hin, die ich ergriff. <br/>„Es war also wirklich Viktor.“<br/>„Zumindest Handlager, die er bezahlt hat“ überlegte ich.<br/>„Das sollten wir wohl nicht hier besprechen!“, mischte sich eine hellere Stimme ein. <br/>Ferro löste sich endlich von mir und sah zu Fili-Ed-Branth, die betreten in einiger Entfernung von uns standen.<br/>„Lina hat Recht. Bringen wir Ravenna zurück nach Krohensteig!“, bemerkte Anaon.<br/>Mein Leibwächter trat nun auf die Gruppe zu. „Ich danke euch allen vielmals, dass ihr unsere Schönheit gefunden habt.“<br/>„Dankt uns mit der versprochenen Belohnung!“, lachte Thorok und bekam einen Hieb von Lina in die Rippen.<br/>„Keine Sorge ihr bekommt eine Belohnung. Ich lasse mir für jeden für euch etwas besonderes einfallen!“, versprach ich und zwinkerte Anaon zu, der mir leicht zunickte.</p><p>„Venven! Wir haben dich sooooo vermisst!“ heulte Acri dramatisch, als ich den Salon der Samtfeder betrat, und warf sich gegen mich. Ferro packte den Menschenjungen an den Schultern und zischte: „Du bist jetzt nicht dran!“ <br/>Er bugsierte ihn hinaus und wies mit seinem Kopf noch in die Gegenrichtung.<br/>Verwundert sah ich in die Richtung und erkannte Calor, der sich von seinem Lehnstuhl erhob. <br/>Er war bleicher als sonst, seine Haare wirkten für seine Verhältnisse zerzaust und sein Hemd ein wenig zerknittert.<br/>Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu. Er sah mich einfach nur mit großen Augen an. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so sprachlos gesehen.<br/>Die letzten Schritte beeilte ich mich dann doch und ließ mich in seine ausgebreiteten Arme fallen.<br/>Ich sog seinen vertrauten Duft ein, während ich mich an ihn schmiegte.<br/>Seine Finger verwoben sich mit meinen Haaren, während er seine Stirn an die meine presste. <br/>Es brauchte keine weiteren Worte. Wir standen einfach nur da und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fili-Ed-Branth ist die Heldentruppe meiner D&amp;D Spieler. Dies ist Ravennas Seite der Quest. Die Helden widerum wurden von Tarvoran und Ferro beauftragt, Ravenna zu finden. Es folgte ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit in Krohensteig und Umgebung auf der Suche nach Hinweisen.<br/>Hätten die Helden sich mehr Zeit gelassen, wäre Viktor wohl vor ihnen im Kerker erschienen und die restliche Geschichte hätte so nie stattgefunden.<br/>Ich selbst bin froh, dass es sich so entwickelte, obwohl der andere Weg bestimmt ebenfalls spannend geworden wäre.</p><p>FunFacts: <br/>Der Elf, der Ravenna zwar gefesselt, sich danach aber nie wieder blicken hat lassen ist ein alter Kumpan von Anaon, der die Gefangennahme der sogenannten Hexe nur wegen des Geldes durchgezogen hat.<br/>Fili-Ed-Branth hatten im Laufe ihrer Suche ein kleines Häuschen im Marktviertel gefunden, das Ravenna manchmal bewohnt, wenn sie dem Trubel entgehen will. Lina gefielen die Kleider so gut, dass sie einfach eines mitnahm. Genauso wie einige Romane.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tief in den Betten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ravenna ist nervös.<br/>Ein Abend in der Samtfeder.<br/>Ein Angebot wird überraschenderweise angenommen.</p><p>*Update* Jetzt mit mehr Tieflinganatomie ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Sollte ich nicht doch lieber das andere Kleid anziehen?“, fragte ich Ferro, während ich mich von allen Seiten im Spiegel betrachtete.</p><p>„So nervös habe ich dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen“, kicherte der Halbork.</p><p>Er stellte sich hinter mich und legte seine Hände beruhigend auf meine Schultern, während er mir zuflüsterte: „Dieses Kleid ist einfacher auszuziehen, vertrau mir!“</p><p>Ich hob eine Augenbraue und er führte seine Hand zu dem Band, das um meine Hüfte geschlungen war. Er zupfte nur ein wenig daran und schon öffnete sich das samtschwarze Wickelkleid.</p><p>„Siehst du?“, meinte er triumphierend.</p><p>„Was, wenn er mich gar nicht will?“, fragte ich und richtete mein Kleid wieder her.</p><p>Ferros Finger drehten sanft meinen Kopf, so dass ich ihm in die Augen sehen musste. „Dann ist er ein Idiot. Ein blinder Idiot.“</p><p>Er küsste meine Nase und ich musste lächeln.</p><p>„Du könntest auch gar nichts tragen und nur eine Illusion wirken“ schlug der Halbork schelmisch vor.</p><p>Ich hieb nach ihm. „Einmal habe ich mich dazu überreden lassen. Nie wieder!“</p><p>„An diesem Abend hast du es aber nicht bereuht, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“</p><p>Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst: „Und es geht in Ordnung für dich, worum ich dich gebeten habe?“</p><p>Ferro winkte ab. „Mach dir um mich keine Sorge. Lina und ich werden schon unseren Spaß haben. Und wenn nicht, musst du es eben wieder gutmachen.“</p><p>„Ich denke, da wird mir etwas einfallen!“ Erleichtert atmete ich aus.</p><p> </p><p>Meine Vögelchen suchten sich ihre Liebhaber selbst aus, ich würde ihnen niemals vorschreiben, mit wem sie schlafen sollten.</p><p>Daher war es mir seltsam vorgekommen, als ich sie heute Morgen alle versammelt und sie gefragt hatte, wer denn Zeit mit den einzelnen Helden verbringen würde.</p><p>Ferro, der Linas schmachtenden Blick auf der Heimreise wahrgenommen hatte, hatte sich als Erstes gemeldet.</p><p>Runya, meine zwergische Sängerin hatte sofort ihre Neugier bezüglich Brandur ausgesprochen.</p><p>Severo, der Elf, wollte sich um Eduardo kümmern, was ich ihm jedoch nicht zugestehen konnte. Auch wenn ich Eduardo erst seit kurzem kannte, so hielt ich ihn eher für den Frauentyp.</p><p>Daher war ich froh, als Amra nickend zustimmte. Amra war ein Formwandler und hatte von Geburt an kein Geschlecht inne, konnte sich aber in jegliches Volk verwandeln. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks hatte eine dunkle, menschliche Schönheit vor mir gestanden und mir kokett zugeblinzelt.</p><p> Den Hünen Thorok zu unterhalten nahm sich meine drachenblütige Virindaris vor.</p><p>Calor versprach mir, der Pixie Filu die ausgefallensten Obstkreationen vorzusetzen.</p><p>Jeder Einzelne tat dies, um seine eigene Dankbarkeit auszudrücken.</p><p>Wir waren eine kleine Familie und ich liebte jeden von ihnen.</p><p>Sie alle waren Sonderlinge, die die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens das Gefühl gehabt hatten, nicht dazuzugehören. Hier in der Samtfeder, durften sie genau dies ausleben und wurden dafür gefeiert.</p><p> </p><p>Von der obersten Galerie beobachtete ich nervös das Treiben des Salons. Einige Gäste blickten verwundert auf die schwarzen Federn meiner Vögelchen, die sich für den Abend für Fili-Ed-Branth gemeldet hatten.</p><p>Calor und ich hatten gleich anfangs ein System ausgeklügelt, damit Gäste, Vögelchen und Personal voneinander unterschieden werden konnten:</p><p>Gäste bekamen eine weiße Feder als Anstecker. Diese war gleichzeitig die einzige Möglichkeit, die Samtfeder zu betreten. Eine Art magische Eintrittskarte, sozusagen.</p><p>Personal oder Vögelchen, die nicht zur Verfügung standen, trugen schwarze Federn.</p><p>Vögelchen, die derzeit frei waren und nach neuen Bekanntschaften suchten, hatten rote Federn.</p><p>Wer sich an dieses System nicht hielt oder meine Leute nicht respektierte, wurde aus der Samtfeder verbannt. Dies war in der Anfangszeit noch vorgekommen, als einige Besucher übergriffig wurden. Mittlerweile traute sich das niemand mehr.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, da waren sie!</p><p>Calor führte Lina, Eduardo, Thorok, Filu, Brandur und Anaon zu meinem persönlichen Bereich des Salons, eine kleine balkonartige Nische. Amüsiert sah ich, wie unter den Gästen sofort getuschelt wurde und neugierige Blicke meine Helden unverhohlen verfolgten.</p><p>Calor verbeugte sich steif vor der Gruppe, während sie sich auf den gemütlichen Sofas niederließen und ich bemerkte, wie er Anaon nicht aus den Augen ließ.</p><p>Bis auf Eduardo wirkten alle ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Es war an der Zeit, sie mit meiner Anwesenheit zu beehren.</p><p> </p><p>„Fili-Ed-Branth! Meine Helden, es ist so schön, dass ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seid!“, flötete ich, als ich die wenigen Stufen zu meinem Balkon empor schritt. Dabei verstärkte ich meine Stimme magisch, dass auch ja jeder im Salon sie hören konnte. Jeder sollte wissen, dass diese Gruppe in meinen Gunsten stand. Dies war der erste Teil meiner Belohnung. Die Anwesenheit dieser Heldentruppe würde sich in den höheren Kreisen Krohensteigs herumsprechen und neue Türen öffnen.</p><p>Eduardo erhob sich und verbeugte sich vor mir. Erst als ich mich auf meinen Divan sinken ließ, nahm auch er wieder Platz.</p><p>Manieren hatte er. Und er sah auch wirklich gut aus, das gestand ich ihm zu.</p><p>Dessen war er sich jedoch auch bewusst.</p><p>Er bekam sicher genug Aufmerksamkeit vom weiblichen Geschlecht, im Gegensatz zu meinem Tiefling, der sich lieber verborgen hielt.</p><p>Dennoch, sollte mich Anaon abweisen, würde der Halbelf die Nacht mit mir verbringen dürfen. Amra würde es bestimmt verstehen.</p><p>„Calor mein Lieber, bringst du uns bitte die Köstlichkeiten, mit denen du uns verwöhnen wolltest?“</p><p>Dieser nickte und verschwand mit finsterem Gesicht. Es war mir aufgefallen, dass er ein wenig verstimmt wirkte. Ich würde mich morgen mit diesem Rätsel befassen.</p><p> </p><p>Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, während wir aßen, tranken und ich den Abenteuern meiner Helden lauschte.</p><p>„Doch alle Heldentaten wären nichts wert, hätten wir bei deiner Rettung versagt, schöne Ravenna!“, verkündete Eduardo mit geröteten Wangen zu fortgeschrittener Stunde.</p><p>Dies war mein Stichwort. „Da du es ansprichst, mein Lieber... es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr einen Teil eurer Belohnung bekommt.“</p><p>Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf und strich wie beiläufig über meine schwarze Feder. „Ihr sollt morgen eine materielle Belohnung erhalten. Heute Nacht jedoch steht euch die Samtfeder für sinnliche Freuden zu Verfügung.“</p><p>Lächelnd sah ich in die Runde.</p><p> Als Anaons und meine Blicke sich trafen, strich ich ein letztes Mal über meine Feder, die sich unter meinem Finger rot färbte. Ich vernahm ein Keuchen und ein Kichern von seinen Freunden.</p><p> </p><p>Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben, als ich Anaon kokett zublinzelte und auf eine Reaktion wartete.</p><p>Mein hübscher Tiefling hob eine Augenbraue, seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln und er deutete ein Nicken an.</p><p>Mein Herz tat einen Satz und Schwindel überkam mich. Ich musste meine gesamte Willenskraft aufbringen, mich nicht sofort auf ihn zu stürzen.</p><p>Stattdessen nippte ich lächelnd an meinem Rotwein und fuhr mir mit der Zunge über meine Lippen.</p><p>Ich brach schweren Herzens den Blickkontakt. Für intime Momente blieb noch genügend Zeit. Zuerst musste ich meine Pflichten als Gastgeberin erfüllen. Ich hob meine Hand und deutete ein Winken an.</p><p>Ferro und die anderen Vögelchen erschienen und gesellten sich zu uns.</p><p> </p><p> Ich erhob mich indes.</p><p>„Da ihr nun in guten Händen seid, werde ich euch nun euren Tiefling entführen. Aber keine Sorge, ihr müsst ihn nicht retten kommen“ kündigte ich an.</p><p>Eduardo konnte sich ein Pfeifen nicht verkneifen und zwinkerte Anaon aufmunternd zu.</p><p>Die Haut des Tieflings hatte einen dunkleren Hautton angenommen, als er sich ebenfalls erhob und mir seinen Arm anbot.</p><p> </p><p>Ich hakte mich bei ihm unter und wir schritten durch den Saloon. Es war stiller als sonst und ich war mir der Aufmerksamkeit bewusst. Ich war es gewohnt, nur Anaon tat mir ein wenig leid. Obwohl er aufrecht neben mir ging, merkte ich eine gewisse Anspannung in seiner Haltung. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke, dann würde ich dafür sorgen, dass es ihm wieder besser ging.</p><p>Sobald wird den Salon verlassen hatten, löste ich mich von ihm. Er sah mich verwirrt an.</p><p>Ich lächelte und zeichnete ein unsichtbares Symbol in die Luft.</p><p>„Was...?“, weiter kam Anaon nicht, da ich ihm meine Hand an die Brust legte und ihn einen leichten Schups verpasste.</p><p>Verdattert fiel er nach hinten und landete ... auf dem Sofa in meinen Gemächern. Schnell schritt ich ebenfalls durch das Portal.</p><p>Anaon sah sich rasch um. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck entnahm ich, dass er verstand.</p><p>„Wie praktisch!“, lachte er.</p><p>„Es spart Zeit!“, erklärte ich und ging zu einem kleinen Schränkchen, wo ich eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Kristallgläser hervorholte. Ich hoffte, dass er das Zittern meiner Hände nicht bemerken würde.</p><p> Anaon räusperte sich und sein Blick blieb an meinem Bett hängen. „Ein gemütliches Zimmer hast du.“</p><p>„Danke!“ Ich stolzierte mit den beiden vollen Gläsern zu dem Sofa und reichte Anaon eines davon. Schnell schlüpfte ich aus meinen Schuhen und setzte mich neben ihn. Mein Herz raste wie schon lange nicht mehr.</p><p>„Auf uns!“, prostete ich ihm zu. Unsere Gläser klirrten und wir nahmen beide einen Schluck.</p><p>„Wie lange seid ihr denn schon in der Welt unterwegs, um hilflose Geschöpfe wie mich zu retten?“, fragte ich, in der Hoffnung, dass mein Herz sich wieder ein wenig beruhigte.</p><p>„Noch nicht so lange. Zuvor war ich bei einer, nennen wir es Gruppe die für die Umverteilung von Gütern zuständig war.“</p><p>Ich lachte und rutschte näher zu ihm, um ihm eine schwarze Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr zu strecken.</p><p>„Du wirst es amüsant finden, dass wir uns die tanzenden Raben nannten!“, erklärte er mir.</p><p>Mein Atem stockte. Tanzende Raben?</p><p>„Ravenna? Alles in Ordnung?“ Anaon blickte mich besorgt an.</p><p>Mist, ich wollte doch nicht die Stimmung ruinieren.</p><p>Ich ergriff die Weinflasche „Die tanzenden Raben klingt wirklich interessant. Noch ein Schlückchen?“</p><p>Anaon winkte ab und stellte sein Weinglas zu meinem.</p><p> </p><p>„Du hast mich doch nicht durch die Samtfeder paradiert, um nun Wein mit mir zu trinken, oder?“, fragte er mit dunkler Stimme. Seine Augen glitten über meinen Körper.</p><p>Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus.</p><p>Schwungvoll setzte ich mich rittlings auf Anaon.</p><p>„Paradiert?“, fragte ich und näherte mich, so dass sich unsere Lippen beinahe trafen.</p><p>Seine Hände umfassen meine Hüfte und ich spürte sein Lächeln mehr, als dass ich es sah.</p><p>„Du wolltest, dass alle einen Blick auf mich werfen. Deinen Helden, aber auch deine Trophäe.“</p><p>Ein Schauer überkam mich, als seine Finger meinen Rücken empor wanderten.</p><p>Anstatt einer Antwort presste ich meine Lippen für einen kurzen Moment auf die seinen. Ich schmeckte den Rotwein darauf.</p><p>Wir sahen uns schwer atmend in die Augen.</p><p>Seine Finger hatten meinen Hinterkopf erreicht und warteten dort in meinen Haaren verwoben. Als ich meinen Kopf nur ein wenig nach vorne bewegte, um ihn erneut zu schmecken, zog er mich gleichzeitig an sich.</p><p>Wir ließen unserer Leidenschaft freien Lauf. Lippen und Zungen tanzten miteinander, erforschten und forderten.</p><p>Mein Zeitgefühl verschwand, doch irgendwann musste ich mich von meinem hübschen Tiefling lösen, um Luft zu holen.</p><p>Sanft lehnte ich mich nach vorne und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich muss dir etwas gestehen. Du bist mein erster Tiefling. Diese Nacht ist für mich also etwas ganz Besonderes.“</p><p>Lächelnd strich er mit einer Hand über meine Hörner, während die andere Hand immer noch an meiner Hüfte ruhte. Sein Blick wurde fragend, als seine Finger sich an meinen Gürtel legten. Ich nickte, während er die Fingerfertigkeit seiner Hand unter Beweis stellte. Ohne den Halt des Gürtels öffnete sich das Oberteil des Kleides und bedeckte meine Brüste gerade recht als schlecht.</p><p>Anaons Atem wurde schwerer.</p><p>„Wie praktisch!“, wiederholte er seine Worte von vorhin, nur, dass seine Stimme dunkler klang.</p><p>Mit einer räkelnden Bewegung streifte ich das Kleidungsstück nun gänzlich ab. Dabei merkte ich, dass sich auch in Anaons Schoß etwas getan hatte.</p><p>„Es ist Zeit, dir deine Belohnung zu greifen“, hauchte ich atemlos.</p><p>Dann passierte etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Geschickte Finger legten sich um den Ansatz meines Tieflingsschwanzes und begannen mich dort zu massieren.</p><p>Feurige Erregung durchzog meinen Körper, meinen Rücken entlang und entlud sich in einem Stöhnen, dessen Lautstärke mir sicher peinlich gewesen wäre, wäre ich bei Sinnen gewesen.</p><p>Heiße Lippen pressten sich an meinem Hals und Anaons zweite Hand bahnte sich  ihren Weg zwischen meine Beine.</p><p>Hilflos wimmernd, vergrub ich meine Hände in der schwarzen Haarpracht. Ich wand mich, nicht wissend, ob ich mehr oder weniger Stimulation wollte.</p><p>„Anaon, ich...“</p><p>„Psst, lass es geschehen. Du wolltest doch etwas Besonderes!“, flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, während seine Finger weiterhin ihr Werk verrichteten.</p><p>Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.</p><p>Plötzlich hielt Anaon inne: „Oder möchtest du wirklich, dass ich aufhöre?“</p><p>Schwer atmend sah ich ihn an: „Bloß nicht!“</p><p>Sein Lächeln konnte man nur als teuflisch beschreiben. In diesem Moment hätte er alles von mir verlangen können.</p><p>Seine Finger nahmen die Bewegungen wieder auf.</p><p>Sanft.</p><p>Zu sanft.</p><p>Ich bewegte meine Hüfte und bettelte leise: „Mehr!“</p><p>Dankbar seufzte ich, während er meiner Bitte Folge leistete und er außerdem seine Lippen wieder auf meinen Hals senkte.</p><p>Wie nur hatte er mich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in ein wimmerndes Häufchen voller Lust verwandeln können?</p><p>Überrascht keuchte ich auf, als etwas meine Brust liebkoste. Anaon ließ kurz von meinem Hals ab, um mich schelmisch anzusehen und die Spitze seines Tieflingschwanzes über meine Brustwarze streicheln zu lassen.</p><p>Gleichzeitig drangen seine Finger in mich ein.</p><p>Ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte den Namen dieses unglaublichen Wesens.</p><p>Als Anaons Mund sich auf meine andere Brust senkte, überkam mich die sengende Finsternis, die ich so sehr ersehnte.</p><p>Die Hand an meinem Schwanzansatz verschwand und drückte mich an den muskulösen Körper unter mir, während ich die letzten Wellen meines Orgasmus genoss.</p><p>Ich gönnte mir noch einige Atemzüge, in denen ich einfach die Nähe und Wärme Anaons genoss, bevor ich mich wackelig aufrichtete.</p><p>Er legte beide Hände an meine Hüfte, um mich zu stabilisieren. Anaon lächelte, doch ich sah auch Unsicherheit in seinen Augen.</p><p>Sanft legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.</p><p>„Das war wirklich etwas Besonderes!“, flüsterte ich und die Zweifel verschwanden aus seinem Blick.</p><p>Nun war er an der Reihe, mich für einen Kuss an sich zu ziehen. Meine Hände vergruben sich in dem Stoff seines Hemdes.</p><p>Ich löste mich von ihm und begann die Bänder an seiner Tunika zu lösen. Dabei genoss ich es, mehr und mehr von seiner roten Haut freizulegen.</p><p>Mit einigen weiteren Handgriffen war dieses lästige Kleidungsstück entledigt und ich ließ meine Fingerspitzen über Anaons Brust gleiten, während meine Zunge seinen Hals liebkoste.</p><p>„Versteh mich nicht falsch, dein Sofa ist sehr bequem, aber du hast da hinten so ein großes Bett stehen....“, brachte er schwer atmend hervor.</p><p>Ich löste mich kichernd von seinem Hals, murmelte einige Worte und hinter mir, über dem Tisch formte sich ein schwarzer Wirbel.</p><p>Anaon verstand sofort, presste mich an sich und drückte uns vom Sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Lachend landeten wir auf dem Bett, Anaon auf mir drauf. Er nutzte die Position sogleich aus und stieß mich mit seiner Hüfte an. Der Arme hatte eindeutig zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit von mir bekommen.</p><p>Meine Hände vergruben sich in seinen Haaren, bevor sie über seinen Rücken weiter wanderten. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seine Arme und hob ein wenig sein Becken, damit ich endlich die Bänder an seiner Hose öffnen konnte.</p><p>Ungeduldig schob ich die Hose über seine Hüfte und umfasste seine Pobacken.</p><p>Einige ungeschickte Bewegungen später, und Anaon hatte sich endlich ebenfalls aller Kleidungsstücke entledigt. Er legte sich neben mich und ließ es zu, dass ich ihn mit meinen Blicken und meinen Fingern bewunderte.</p><p>Sein schlanker Körper wurde von einigen Narben verunziert. Ich würde sie nachher noch genauer inspizieren.</p><p> Vorerst gab es ein anderes Ziel meiner Aufmerksamkeit.</p><p> Anaon schloss wohlig die Augen, als ich ihn umschloss und nun meine Fingerfertigkeit unter Beweis stellte.</p><p>Ob ich ihn wohl auch überraschen konnte? Ich rutschte ein wenig näher und...</p><p>Sein tiefes Stöhnen und seine geweiteten Augen verrieten mir alles.</p><p>„Du bist nicht der einzige, der mit seinem Schwanz umgehen kann!“, meinte ich triumphierend.</p><p>Anaons Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und der Tiefling rollte sich auf mich.</p><p>„Genug der Spielchen!“, knurrte er und drang in mich ein.</p><p>Trotz der aggressiven Worte war er vorsichtig. Er ließ mir Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und beobachtete mich genau, um ja kein Zeichen von Unwohlsein zu übersehen.</p><p>Unsere Körper passten einfach perfekt zueinander. Ich verlor mich in seinen Küssen und Liebkosungen, die Bewegungen unseres Liebesspiels ließen mich vergessen, wo ich aufhörte und er anfing.</p><p>Als wir beide uns unserem Höhepunkt näherten, verschlangen sich unsere Tieflingsschwänze ineinander, so als ob jeder Zentimeter unseres Körpers den anderen spüren wollte.</p><p> </p><p>Mein Herz beruhige sich langsam, während ich den Ansatz von Anaons Hörnern mit sanften Küssen bedeckte.</p><p>Er seufzte wohlig, bewegte sich aber nicht weiter.</p><p>Ich war Ferros Gewicht gewohnt, daher störte es mich nicht weiter, dass der Tiefling noch auf mir lag. Obwohl ich ihn erst so kurz kannte, fühlte ich mich ihm verbunden. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er auch ein Tiefling war. Vielleicht hatte es auch einfach nur damit zu tun, dass er mein Leben gerettet hatte. Ich wollte nicht weiter über dieses wohlige Gefühl in meiner Brust nachdenken, da es sowieso nichts brachte. Dies hier war eine einmalige Sache.</p><p>Und so genoss ich es, seine Haare zu streicheln und auch seinen Rücken.</p><p>Als ich an seiner Hüfte ankam, zuckte Anaon ein wenig zusammen.</p><p>Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, die Stelle erneut zu berühren.</p><p>Er brummte und richtete sich ein wenig auf.</p><p>„Kitzlig?“, fragte ich grinsend.</p><p>„Du hättest mir auch sagen können, dass ich mich erheben soll“, meinte er gespielt mürrisch.</p><p>Ich drückte ihn wieder auf meine Brust und spielte weiter mit seinen Haaren: „Bleib nur liegen, es stört mich nicht!“</p><p>„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“, nuschelte er einige Zeit später in meine Haut und räkelte sich wohlig.</p><p>Ich hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn: „Die Zeit vergeht anders in der Samtfeder. Enstpann dich einfach, du hast es verdient!“</p><p>Anaon richtete sich dennoch noch einmal auf und grinste mich schelmisch an: „Habe ich das?“</p><p>„Oh ja, das hast du. Mein Held und Verführer!“</p><p>Seine Finger begannen mich sanft zu streicheln. „Ich soll der Verführer sein?“</p><p>„Nachdem, was du mit mir auf dem Sofa gemacht hast, ja!“, entgegnete ich und sah, wie seine Haut einen dunkleren Rotton annahm.</p><p>Anaon sah mir nicht in die Augen, als er fragte: „Hat das noch nie jemand mit dir gemacht?“</p><p>Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Brust und drückte ihn auf den Rücken, so dass ich mich an ihn kuscheln konnte. „Nein, diese Stelle hat noch nie jemand so berührt, wie du.“</p><p>Anaons Finger glitten über meinen Rücken, blieben jedoch immer kurz vor meinem Schwanzansatz stehen und wanderten anderweitig weiter. Dieser Quälgeist!</p><p>Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Brust und spürte, dass auch sein Herz sich wieder beruhigt hatte.</p><p>„Ich hatte Recht, dass es mit einem Tiefling besonders sein würde!“, seufzte ich zufrieden.</p><p>Anaon hob mein Kinn, um mich zu küssen. Der Kuss fing sanft an, wurde aber schnell wieder intensiv.</p><p>Unsere Hände fingen an zu wandern und zu erforschen. Ich nahm mir vor, so viel wie möglich in der kurzen Zeit über meinen Hübschen zu lernen.</p><p>Überrascht löste ich mich von ihm und sah an ihn herab. „So schnell wieder?“</p><p>Er umschlang meinen Körper und drehte uns, so dass ich auf ihm saß. Er hob keck eine Augenbraue und meinte: „Die Zeit vergeht anders hier, hast du doch gesagt. Und wie sollte ich nicht, mit dir im selben Bett?“</p><p>Ich schloss meine Augen und dankte der Rabenmutter dafür, dass sie mir diesen Retter geschickt hatte. Danach richtete ich meine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Tiefling unter mir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Den Titel des Kapitels habe nicht ich erfunden. Er stammt von Anaons Spieler, der den Morgen danach aus Anaons Sicht geschrieben hat und den Text zum Glück mit mir geteilt hat. Ohne ihn gäbe es das nächste Kapitel nicht.<br/>Ich hoffe, er ist mir nicht böse, diesen wirklich genialen Titel ebenfalls verwendet zu haben.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Frühstück bei Ravenna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Der Morgen danach.<br/>Frühstück und Belohnungen.<br/>Verwirrende Gefühle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ich wusste nicht, wie spät es war, als eine Stimme in meinem Kopf mich weckte.</p><p>„Ravenna, deine <em>anderen</em> Gäste sind wach!“</p><p>Warum betonte Calor das Wort „andere“ nur so?</p><p>Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, als ich tiefes Atmen von dem Körper hinter mir wahrnahm. Vorsichtig hob ich den Arm, der sich um meine Körpermitte geschlungen hatte. Da der Atem sich nicht veränderte, wagte ich es, mich weiter wegzubewegen und schließlich auch aufzustehen.</p><p>Anaon seufzte kurz und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.</p><p>Trotz des ewigen Kaminfeuers erschien mir die Luft kalt. Alles in mir schrie danach, sofort wieder ins Bett zu gehen und mich an den warmen Körper dort zu schmiegen. Ich war erschöpft und hatte nicht viel geschlafen. Wir hatten die Nacht mit anderweitigen Aktivitäten gefüllt.</p><p> </p><p>„Ravenna, deine Gäste erwarten dich zum Frühstück.“</p><p>Ich hatte eine Verpflichtung als Gastgeberin.</p><p>Rasch ging ich zu meinem Kleiderschrank, zog mir ein einfaches Unterkleid an und wickelte mich in einen meiner feineren Morgenmäntel. Meine Gäste konnten mir mein Auftreten hoffentlich verzeihen.</p><p> Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel ließ mich schmunzeln. Wie sah ich denn aus? Die Haare zerzaust und an meinem Hals eine dunkle Verfärbung.</p><p>Ich ließ die Nachwirkungen meiner nächtlichen Aktivitäten mit einer magischen Geste verschwinden.  Anaon musste wohl wieder von vorne anfangen.</p><p> </p><p>„Guten Morgen!“, gegrüßte ich die Anwesenden vergnügt und setzte mich auf meinen Platz auf der Stirnseite.</p><p>Die restlichen Mitglieder von Fili-Ed-Branth saßen gemeinsam mit Acri und Ferro bereits an unserem Esstisch und genossen das reichliche Frühstück. Auf den ersten Blick wirkten sie allesamt zufrieden.</p><p>„Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle wohl geruht“, meinte ich und betonte das letzte Wort.</p><p>Eduardo lachte und bedankte sich überschwänglich für meine Gastfreundschaft.</p><p>Linas Kopf wurde rot und sie senkte den Blick, worauf ich Ferro fragend ansah. Er zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. Ich musste ihn nachher noch ausführlich zu seiner Nacht mit der Magierin befragen.</p><p>Filu trank gerade aus einem kleinen silbernen Becher, wischte sich die Milch von den Lippen und rülpste leise. „So viele Erdbeeren hatte ich noch nie. Mein Bäuchlein war soooooo dick!“, kicherte sie. „Ich dachte, ich könnte nie wieder etwas essen. Und dann warten hier noch mehr Früchte, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen habe! Ravenna, du lebst in einem Traum!“</p><p>Ich dankte ihr für das Kompliment und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie eine Sternfrucht anhimmelte.</p><p>„Und du Brandur? Ich hoffe, du hast dich mit Runya verstanden?“</p><p>Der Zwerg verschluckte sich an seinem Bissen und murmelte etwas in seinen Bart, was wie: „sehr nett, gute Nacht verbracht“ klang.</p><p>Ach, die gute Runya. Sie knackte auch die verschlossensten Männer.</p><p>„Wo ist denn Thorok?“, wollte ich wissen.</p><p>„Der hat sich gestern mit deinem Wein vergnügt. Er ist relativ bald gegangen. Meinte, dass es ihm bei dir zu nobel ist“, erklärte mir Eduardo.</p><p>Wie schade, ich hatte gehofft, dass auch er sich hier wohlfühlen würde.</p><p>„Was ist eigentlich mit Anaon?“, wollte Lina wissen.</p><p>Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen ein wenig wärmer wurden. „Der ist noch erschöpft und ruht weiterhin“, erwiderte ich und versuchte, nicht in Ferros Richtung zu blicken. Ich spürte sein breites Grinsen dennoch.</p><p> </p><p>Ich schnappte mir eines meiner Lieblingsküchlein und wandte mich an Acri: „Sonnenschein, würdest du mir bitte die Truhe bringen. Du weißt schon, die mit den besonderen Dingen drin.“</p><p>Die Nacht mit meinen Vögelchen war schließlich nur ein Teil meiner Belohnung gewesen.</p><p> </p><p>Der blonde Junge sah mich fragend an. Ein Schubs von Ferro und einige Gesten später, sprang Acri auf und sauste davon. Dabei lief er beinahe Calor über den Haufen, der gerade eine silberne Teekanne auf einem Tablett hereinbrachte. Es war nur seinen blitzschnellen Reflexen zu verdanken, dass kein Tropfen verschüttet wurde.</p><p>„‚schuldige Cals, megawichtiger Botengang für Venven!“, schrie Acri schon aus dem Nebenzimmer.</p><p>Calor verdrehte die Augen und trat neben mich, um mir den Tee einzuschenken.</p><p>Normalerweise fragte er mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer, ob ich gut geschlafen hatte. Diesmal hörte ich nur das Plätschern des Tees.</p><p>Ich bedankte mich und Calor nickte mir zu, bevor er den Platz neben mir einnahm.</p><p>Die Tür wurde aufgeschlagen und Acri schnaufte ob der schweren Truhe, die er neben mir abstellte. Ich hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Wange und setzte sich kichernd wieder hin.</p><p>„Du solltest doch mehr trainieren, wenn dich diese kleine Kiste schon ins Schwitzen bringt“, zog ihn Ferro auf.</p><p>„Das nächste Mal darfst du so etwas Schweres schleppen!“, beschwerte sich der Jugendliche und verschränkte schmollend seine Arme.</p><p>„Ravenna, willst du uns noch länger auf die Folter spannen?“, warf Eduardo ein und wies auf die Kiste.</p><p>Lächelnd nahm ich einen weiteren Schluck Tee, bevor ich sprach.</p><p>„Ich habe euch allen eine Belohnung versprochen. Die letzte Nacht war nur ein Teil davon“, fing ich an und sah noch einmal in die Runde. Lina hatte sich diesmal besser im Griff, nur Brandur konnte meinen Blick nicht standhalten. Selbst Filu hörte zu schmatzen auf, als ich die Truhe neben mir öffnete.</p><p>Zuerst holte ich eine kleine Spieluhr heraus und reichte sie Eduardo. „Dieses Gerät erlaubt es dir, deine Stimme aufzuzeichnen und so oft abzuspielen, wie du möchtest“, erklärte ich.</p><p>Brandur stöhnte: „Warum tust du uns das an?“, und Lina lachte laut auf.</p><p>Für Thorok hatte ich einen immervollen Krug, der sich selbst mit der letzten Flüssigkeit füllen konnte, die in ihn gegossen wurde. Während Eduardo sein neues Spielzeug mit glänzenden Augen betrachtete, versprach Brandur das Geschenk an Thorok weiterzureichen.</p><p>„Lina, da du bereits ein Buch aus meiner Sammlung bei dir trägst“ fing ich an und Lina zuckte zusammen. „Hier ist ein ganz Besonderes.“</p><p>Die Magierin schlug das kleine Büchlein ehrfürchtig auf und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Das...das ist ja...“, stammelte sie.</p><p>Ich nickte. „Das ist eines meiner Ideenbücher. Darin findest du einigen Szenen, die es nie in eines der Bücher geschafft haben!“</p><p>Lina drückte das Buch an sich und nickte dankbar. Es war eines meiner kleineren Notizbüchern, das auch nicht voll geschrieben war. Etwas an Lina störte mich immer noch, doch auch sie hatte sich eine Belohnung verdient.</p><p>Der nächste Gegenstand war der kleinste. Ich reichte ihn Brandur. Es war ein einfaches Amulett, eine Seite silbern, die andere golden.</p><p>„Deine Göttin steht für das Leben, sowie meine für den Tod steht. Beide sind untrennbar verbunden. Dieses Amulett soll dich daran erinnern.“</p><p>In den Augen des Zwergs erkannte ich, dass er nicht ganz verstand, aber dennoch die Geste zu schätzen wusste.</p><p>Blieb nur noch eine Anwesende. Die Pixie saß erwartungsvoll auf dem Tisch.</p><p>Ich sah zu Calor und obwohl er nickte, sah ich, dass es ihm schwerfiel.</p><p>Als ich einen grünen Beutel auf den Tisch legte, keuchte Ferro erschrocken auf.</p><p>„Dies ist Calors Obstzauberei. Jegliche Obstsorte, die einmal in den Beutel gelegt wurde, kann unendlich oft daraus hervorgeholt werden.“</p><p>Filus Augen wurden groß. „Alles, was hier am Tisch liegt ist auch da drin?“, flüsterte sie.</p><p>Das kleine Wesen schnappte sich den Beutel. „Sternfrucht!“, rief sie, tastete hinein und hielt genau diese Frucht in der Hand.</p><p>„Du hast dich wirklich von den Beutel getrennt?“, fragte Ferro unterdessen Calor.</p><p>„Es ist ein Geschenk für die Retterin Ravennas“, erwiderte er trocken.</p><p>„Aber wie willst du nun Ravennas Lieblingsfrüchtetorte backen?“, hackte Ferro nach.</p><p>Ich ergriff Calors Hand. „Ich habe versprochen, ihm eine neue zu besorgen. Außerdem wird er eine neue Möglichkeit finden, mich verwöhnen zu können.“</p><p>Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen lächelte mich Calor voller Wärme an.</p><p> </p><p>„Ananas!“, rief Filu und quietschte vergnügt auf. Um sie herum lagen bereits unterschiedliche Früchte, die sie herausgezogen hatte. „Und Anaon verpasst das alles!“, meinte sie ungläubig.</p><p>„Ich bin überzeugt, Ravenna wird ihn schon dafür entschädigen“, lachte Eduardo und ich zwinkerte ihm zu.</p><p>„Weißt du was, ich bringe ihm einige Früchte als Frühstück mit“, meinte ich und Filu nickte.</p><p>Ich nahm den letzten Schluck Tee zu mir und erhob mich.</p><p>„Meine Freunde, diese Geschenke können niemals meine Dankbarkeit aufwiegen. Ich weiß, dass euch eine neue Aufgabe bereits weiter treibt, doch wisset, dass ihr hier in der Samtfeder immer Freunde und eine Unterkunft habt. Ich habe bereits mit Tarvoran gesprochen, er kann eure Reise bestimmt ein wenig verkürzen.“</p><p>Eduardo stand nun ebenfalls auf und verbeugte sich. „Die Freundschaft zu einem wunderbaren Wesen wie dir, ist das wahre Geschenk. Dennoch bedanken wir uns für deine Aufmerksamkeiten.“</p><p>Lina stöhnte auf: „Muss das jetzt so förmlich ablaufen?“</p><p>Ich lachte. „Du hast schon recht. Genießt noch euer Frühstück, ich werde eine kleine Auswahl zu Anaon bringen, damit er wieder zu Kräften kommt.“</p><p>Diesmal sah ich bewusst zu Ferro, der einfach nur eine Augenbraue hob und wissend lächelte.</p><p>Filu half mir, einige Früchte und Gebäckstücke auf dem Tablett zu stapeln.</p><p>„Calor, kann ich noch kurz mit dir sprechen?“, wandte ich mich an meinen ältesten Freund. Überrascht stand er auf, während sich die Mitglieder von Fili-Ed-Branth von mir verabschiedeten.</p><p> </p><p>Calor schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah mich fragend an.</p><p>„Ich möchte, dass du den Dolch holst“, meinte ich ohne weitere Umschweife.</p><p>Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Ravenna, denkst du wirklich...?“</p><p>„Er ist es!“, unterbrach ich ihn.</p><p>Einige Momente war es so still, dass ich vom Esszimmer Filus Stimme hören konnte: „Heidelbeere!“</p><p>Calor wartete auf eine Erklärung.</p><p>„Ich habe dir damals, als wir den Dolch der Rabenmutter gefunden haben doch erzählt, dass ich eine Vision hatte. Jetzt weiß ich, dass es um Anaon ging.“</p><p>Ich trat einen Schritt auf Calor zu, der angespannt vor mir stand.</p><p>„Bist du dir sicher? Dieser Dolch bedeutet dir so viel. Du hast immer gesagt, dass er für eine besondere Person bestimmt ist“, meinte Calor emotionslos.</p><p>„Er soll den Dolch bekommen! Er ist nicht nur mein Retter, von ihm handelte die Vision“, versicherte ich ihm.</p><p>Calors Gesichtszüge wurde ein wenig weicher. „Wenn du dir sicher bist, dann hole ich den Dolch.“</p><p>Er küsste mich auf die Stirn und auch meine Anspannung fiel von mir ab. Ich hatte den Dolch von der Rabenmutter erhalten, aber er war nicht für mich bestimmt. Eine Vision hatte mir gezeigt, dass er dem tanzenden Raben gehörte, der mich retten würde. Anaon hatte mir gestern erzählt, dass seine frühere Gruppe die „tanzenden Raben“ hießen. Da war es mir klar geworden, dass der Dolch für ihn bestimmt war. Dennoch fiel es mir schwer, mit Calor darüber zu reden.</p><p>Ich war unendlich froh, dass er es mir nicht auszureden versuchte.</p><p>„Ravenna!“, hielt mich Calor noch einmal zurück, als ich die Treppen zu meinem Schlafzimmer hinaufsteigen wollte.</p><p>Ich wandte mich um.</p><p>„Eine Bitte: Ich möchte den Dolch überreichen“, meinte Calor.</p><p>Es kam mir seltsam vor. Ich dachte, Calor würde Anaon so wenig wie möglich begegnen wollen.</p><p>Er sah wohl meine Zweifel und ergänzte: „Ich möchte deinen Dolch überreichen, aber ich möchte dennoch meinen Dank ausdrücken. Immerhin wärst du ohne ihn nicht wieder hier. Bei mir.“</p><p>Die letzten Worte hatte er nur noch geflüstert.</p><p>Ich ging noch einmal zurück und umarmte ihn. „Wenn es dir wichtig ist, dann übergib du den Dolch“, flüsterte ich, auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich verstand.</p><p>Nach einigen Momenten ließ mich Calor los und räusperte sich.</p><p>„Geh jetzt nach oben und vergiss das Frühstück nicht“, meinte er und wandte sich ab.</p><p>Obwohl er mein engster Vertrauter war, wurde ich in Momenten wie diesem nicht schlau aus ihm.</p><p>Aber er hatte Recht, da oben wartete jemand auf mich. Ich war gespannt, ob Anaon schon wach war.</p><p> </p><p>Mein hübscher Held hatte wirklich einen tiefen Schlaf. Als ich eintrat und das Tablett mit dem Frühstück abstellte, regte sich Anaon nur ein wenig.</p><p>Ich fragte mich, wann er das letzte Mal die Chance gehabt hatte, sich auszuschlafen.</p><p>Leise schlich ich noch in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Anstatt einer Badewanne war in den Boden ein kleines Becken eingelassen. Als ich mit Tarvoran die Samtfeder erschaffen hatte, hatte ich mir diesen weiteren Luxus nicht verkneifen können.</p><p>Ich kniete nieder und aktivierte die Feuerglyphe am Beckenrand.</p><p>Vielleicht hatte Anaon nachher ja noch Lust auf ein ausgiebiges Bad.</p><p>Lächelnd schlich ich zurück zu meinem Bett, ließ den Morgenmantel und das Kleid zu Boden fallen. Ich hatte einiges an Schlaf aufzuholen und hatte nichts dagegen, dies an der Seite eines warmen Körpers zu tun. Wohlig schmiegte ich mich an Anaon, der sofort einen Arm um mich legte.</p><p> „Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen“ dachte ich noch, während die Schwere des Schlafes mich umfing.</p><p> </p><p>Ich wachte zeitgleich mit Anaon auf. Der Tiefling sah mich für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt an.</p><p>„Guten Morgen mein Hübscher!“, flüsterte ich und Erkennen spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder. Doch anstatt eines Lächelns, drehte sich Anaon auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Einen kurzen Augenblick später setzte er sich auf und atmete tief ein.</p><p>Ich gewährte ihm den Moment, auch wenn es mir einen Stich in der Brust versetzte. Bereute er die Nacht? Dabei dachte ich, dass wir eine besondere Verbindung zueinander hatten.</p><p>Gähnend streckte mich ein wenig, um mich bemerkbar zu machen und flüsterte: „Doch wieder der schweigsame Typ?“</p><p>„Ich versuche gerade zu lernen meinen Mund erst dann zu benutzen, wenn es angebracht ist“, kam als Antwort und Anaon schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.</p><p>„Gestern Nacht war es wohl angebracht“ erwiderte ich, richtete mich nun ebenfalls auf und presste mich an seinen Rücken. Auch, wenn er mir nichts Persönliches erzählt hatte, die Art und Weise, wie wir gestern miteinander gesprochen hatten, war mir vertraut vorgekommen.</p><p>So leicht ließ ich ihn nicht davonkommen. Dieser Morgen sollte nicht so ablaufen.</p><p>Ich ließ meine Finger über seine Schultern und Arme gleiten, bis sie die Oberschenkel erreichten.</p><p>„Noch wenig mehr Spaß für meinen mysteriösen, schweigsamen Helden?“, hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr.</p><p>Doch Anaon stand einfach auf und begann, nach seiner Kleidung zu suchen.</p><p>Das hatte ich mir wirklich anders vorgestellt.</p><p>„Hast du es denn so eilig? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass die Zeit hier anders verstreicht“, versuchte ich es noch einmal und schlug die Decke zurück, damit er einen Blick auf mich werfen konnte.</p><p>Anaon zog sich wortlos seine Hose an.</p><p>Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Noch vor einigen Stunden hatte Anaon mir neue Freuden des Körpers gezeigt und nun ließ er mich an mir zweifeln.</p><p>„Gestern konnte ich in dir lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Warum heute so verschlossen?“, wollte ich wissen.</p><p>„Du hast lediglich einen Blick auf den Einband erhascht“, zischte der Tiefling und schloss seine Gürtelschnalle.</p><p>Das tat weh. Bis jetzt hatte mich erst ein Mann so behandelt. Er hatte nur mit mir geschlafen, da er über seine....</p><p>Jetzt verstand ich, auch wenn es nicht weniger schmerzte.</p><p>Anaon kam einen Schritt auf mich zu, sein Blick reumütig. „Verzeih mir. Ich möchte nicht undankbar erscheinen. Ich werde diese Nacht nie vergessen. Doch...“</p><p>„Wie heißt sie?“, unterbrach ich ihn.</p><p>Anaon sah mich überrascht an: „Woher...?“</p><p>Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln. „Ein Frau weiß es einfach, wenn es noch eine andere gibt.“</p><p>Der Blick meines hübschen Tieflings veränderte sich und er setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie noch am Leben ist.“</p><p>Rasch stand ich auf, warf mir meinen Morgenmantel über und setzte mich neben ihn.</p><p>„Diese Unsicherheit lässt dich weiter nach ihr suchen. Lass mich dir helfen, mein Hübscher.“ Vorsichtig ergriff ich seine Hand, nicht wissend, ob meine Berührung erwünscht ist. Er zog seine Hand nicht weg, was mir ein wenig Hoffnung gab.</p><p>Er bereute die Nähe zu mir nicht wirklich, er schien nur verwirrt.</p><p>Ich sah ihm in die Augen und meinte leise: „Du solltest lernen, Hilfe anzunehmen, wenn sie dir angeboten wird.“</p><p>Er seufzte und stand auf, um sich fertig anzuziehen.</p><p>„Es geht im Leben nicht darum, immer nur dann zu handeln, wenn man in der Schuld eines anderen steht. Nimm Hilfe an, du bist nicht alleine, auch wenn du dich so fühlst.“</p><p>Anaon erstarrte.</p><p>Ich ging auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Wieder ließ er es zu.</p><p>„Du bist nicht alleine“, wiederholte ich. „Du hast Freunde. Ich habe euch doch gesehen, wie ihr miteinander kämpft, aber auch miteinander redet und scherzt. Lege deinen Stolz ab, sonst wird er dir eines Tages zum Verhängnis.“</p><p>Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich erkannte, dass meine Worte ihn trafen.</p><p>Um ihn nicht weiter zu bedrängen, trat ich zurück.</p><p>„Du hast Recht“, seufzte er. „Ich sollte meinen neuen Freunden mehr trauen! Wenn sie nur nicht immer so naiv wären. Wie auch immer, es wird Zeit, dass ich mich ihnen wieder anschließe.“</p><p>Ich ließ mich aufs Bett sinken und sah ihn unschuldig an.</p><p>„Was das betrifft...sie sind schon aufgebrochen“, gestand ich.</p><p>Anaon hob eine Augenbraue und ich öffnete meinen Morgenmantel ein wenig. „Es wäre doch sicher noch ein wenig Zeit für die kleinen Freuden des Lebens.“</p><p>Ich sah, wie er mit sich rang.</p><p>„Danke, aber ich kann deine Gastfreundschaft und deine ... Annehmlichkeiten nicht länger in Anspruch nehmen. Deine Hilfe jedoch, die nehme ich gerne an“</p><p>Während ich meinen Morgenmantel wieder zuzog und aufstand hoffte ich, dass meine Enttäuschung mir nicht allzu sehr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.</p><p>„Welche Art von Hilfe darf ich dir anbieten?“, fragte ich mit dunkler Stimme und winkte gleich darauf lachend ab. „Entschuldige, das klang jetzt falsch. Ich weiß, wann Schluss ist. Wie kann ich helfen?“</p><p> </p><p>Anaon erzählte mir von ihr.</p><p>Sill.</p><p>Von ihrer zierlichen, athletischen Figur, ihren Gesichtszügen, ihren Narben, jedes Detail, das ihm einfiel. Und je mehr er von ihr erzählte, desto mehr verstand ich. Ob er selbst wcusste, welche Gefühle er für sie hatte?</p><p>Für einen kurzen Moment war es still und Anaon sah mich fragend an.</p><p>„Ich werde ihre Beschreibung weiter geben. Sollte sie einer meiner Vögelchen sehen, gebe ich dir Bescheid.“</p><p>Anaon nickte dankbar und stand auf. „Danke, ich denke wir sind quitt.“</p><p>Seufzend stand ich ebenfalls auf. „Nein. Wir sind Freunde, mein Hübscher.“</p><p>Seine Gesichtszüge erhellten sich und er wandte sich zum Gehen ab.</p><p>Ich begleitete ihn zur Tür meines Zimmers. Er schnappte sich noch einen Apfel vom Tablett und steckte ihn in seine Tasche.</p><p>Unser Abschied war da, ihn weiter durch die gesamte Samtfeder zu begleiten, erschien mir falsch. Außerdem sollte Calor auch seine Chance bekommen, mit Anaon zu reden.</p><p> Alles in mir schrie danach, ihn ein letztes Mal zu umarmen. Gleichzeitig hatte ich das Gefühl, das Privileg seiner Berührung nicht mehr zu besitzen.</p><p>Er öffnete die Tür und sah mich an, um Worte ringend.</p><p>Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln: „Ich kann dir nicht geben, was dein Herz ersehnt. Doch werde ich auf ewig eine Freundin sein. Was auch immer du brauchst, du wirst es in der Samtfeder finden. Sei es ein Versteck, Erholung, eine Mahlzeit, Zerstreuung oder ein Bett.“</p><p>Anaons Lächeln brachte mich dazu, ihm ein letztes Mal zuzuzwinkern als ich ergänzte: „Mit oder ohne mir!“</p><p>Mein hübscher Tiefling lachte. „Auf bald Ravenna!“</p><p> </p><p>Mit dem Schließen der Tür spürte ich Tränen aufkommen. Dabei wusste ich nicht einmal, warum. Wir hatten doch nur eine Nacht. Eine Nacht voller Leidenschaft und Spaß. Nichts, was die Tränen an meinen Wangen rechtfertige.</p><p>Es war mein Lebensziel, anderen Leuten ein wenig Glück zu schenken. Ich hatte seine Einsamkeit erkannt und ihm einige Stunden voller Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, seinem Körper Ekstase und tiefe Ruhe gegönnt und seiner Seele ein wenig Frieden verschafft. Auch wenn er heute Morgen zuerst sehr abweisend gewesen war, ich war mir sicher, zu ihm durchgedrungen zu sein.</p><p>Doch nun, da er weg war, fühlte ich mich einsam.</p><p>Was war schief gelaufen?</p><p>Ich schniefte.</p><p>So hatte ich mir den Morgen wirklich nicht vorgestellt.</p><p> </p><p>Ein Klopfen an der Tür erschreckte mich.</p><p>Schnell wischte ich mir die Wangen trocken. Hatte Anaon etwas vergessen?</p><p>„Ravenna?“, drang Ferros Stimme durch die Tür.</p><p>Mein Herz tat einen Satz und meine Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln.</p><p>Ich war nicht allein.</p><p>Schnell öffnete ich dir Tür.</p><p>„Ravenna, was ist los?“, fragte mich Ferro besorgt.</p><p>Ich zog ihn in mein Zimmer und drückte mich an ihn. Wortlos legte er seine Arme um mich.</p><p>Als mein Atem ruhiger wurde, fragte er leise: „Hat er dir etwas angetan?“</p><p>Ich schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.</p><p>„Warum heizt du nicht das Wasser auf und wir nehmen ein Bad? Ich massiere dich, das wird dir gut tun.“</p><p>„Das Wasser ist schon heiß“, murmelte ich in seine Brust.</p><p>Ich quietsche überrascht auf, als ich hochgehoben und über die Schulter geworfen wurde.</p><p>„Worauf warten wir dann noch?“, meinte Ferro übertrieben fröhlich.</p><p>Dennoch ließ ich mich darauf ein.</p><p>„Wirst du mir auch von deiner Nacht erzählen?“, fragte ich und piekste ihn in die Seite.</p><p>„Das wird eine kurze Erzählung“, erwiderte er gleichgültig und ließ mich neben dem Wasserbecken runter.</p><p>Mein Morgenmantel fiel zu Boden  und ich tauchte in das warme Wasser ein.</p><p>Der Halbork, der sowieso nie viel Kleidung trug, folgte mir schnell.</p><p>„Tut mir leid, das zu hören!“, meinte ich ehrlich.</p><p>Ferro grinste mich überraschender weise an. „Unsere Zimmernachbarn waren so laut, dass wir uns nicht auf uns konzentrieren konnten.“</p><p>Ich prustete los. Anscheinend musste der Dämpfungszauber in meinem Zimmer wieder einmal erneuert werden. Anaon und ich waren wohl lauter gewesen, als ich gedacht hatte.</p><p>Anaon....</p><p>Ferro bedeutete mir, mich umzudrehen. Ich tat es und spürte gleich seine großen Hände an meinen Schultern. Sofort fühlte ich mich besser.</p><p>„Ich bin immer für dich da!“, sagte Ferro leise hinter mir.</p><p>Ich spürte erneut Tränen aufsteigen. Diesmal jedoch Tränen der Freude.</p><p>„Ich weiß!“, flüsterte ich. Dann spürte ich Ferros Lippen auf meinem Haupt und seine Finger begannen mich zu massieren.</p><p>„Danke, Ferro!“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Auszeit in Großweid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Calor wird enttäuscht.<br/>Schon wieder ein Drache.<br/>Gemeinsam!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Während Anaon noch tief schläft, hat sich der Rest von Fili-Ed-Branth zu Tarvoran aufgemacht. <br/>Die Pixie Filu bestellte sich von Tarvoran noch ein verzaubertes Blasrohr, bevor die Gruppe von ihn weitergeschickt.<br/>Die Verzauberung ist jedoch noch nicht fertig, als Anaon ebenfalls bei Tarvoran auftaucht. Und so wird der Tiefling mittels eines Portalzaubers ohne den Gegenstande zu seinen Freunden nach Großweid, einige Tagesritte entfernt, geschickt.<br/>Calor hat in den letzten Tagen weiterhin nach Hinweisen zu Viktor gesucht. Gerüchte führen zu einem Ort in der Nähe von Großweid. Da Calor Ravenna nicht beunruhigen will, sieht er die Auslieferung des Paketes für Filu als gute Verschleierung an, um sich selbst in der Gegend um Großweid umzusehen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ich hielt den Atem an, als Calor endlich mit Anaon sprach. Calor hatte sich in eine meiner üblichen Erscheinungsarten verwandelt: ein Menschenmädchen mit weißen Haaren und goldenen Augen. Er wollte mir beweisen, dass dieses Aussehen zu auffällig geworden waren.</p><p><br/>Er überreichte Anaon nun das Paket, das Filu große Freude bereiten würde. Mein hübscher Tiefling bedankte sich höflich, rührte aber keine Miene. Ich kicherte, als ich beobachtete, wie Calor noch einmal Anaons Aufmerksamkeit zu erreichen versuchte.<br/>Sollte das etwa ein Flirtversuch werden?<br/>Wieder reagierte Anaon freundlich, zeigte aber keinerlei Anzeichen der Vertrautheit. Ich lächelte zufrieden.</p><p><br/>Calor war vor einigen Tagen losgeritten, um Fili-Ed-Branth das Paket zu überreichen. Ich hatte mich gewundert, warum er sich persönlich darum kümmern wollte. Er hatte aber nur geantwortet, dass er in der Nähe von Großweid Geschäfte abzuwickeln hatte.</p><p>Der Trick mit der Verkleidung war meine Idee gewesen, da ich die ständige Diskussion Leid war, mein liebstes Aussehen verändern zu müssen. Calor hatte mir eine gedankliche Nachricht geschickt, bevor er auf Anaon zugegangen war und ich hatte ihn dank eines Zauberspruchs von Tarvoran bespitzeln können.<br/>Mehr Beweis brauchte ich nun nicht mehr. „Siehst du Calor, ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Meine Verkleidung ist noch gut genug!“</p><p>Calor verwandelte sich frustriert zurück und zischte Anaon an: „Ihr wisst ja nicht, was Ihr angerichtet habt.“<br/>Bevor meine Vision von Großweid zusammenbrechen würde, schickte ich noch eine Nachricht an Anaon. „Danke mein Hübscher!“<br/>Zufrieden sah ich, wie ein Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Schon hörte ich seine wohlige Stimme antworten: „Gern geschehen!“<br/>Damit endete der Zauberspruch.</p><p>Es hatte gut getan, Anaon zu sehen. Wir waren als Freunde auseinander gegangen. Dennoch konnte ich nicht verleugnen, dass mein Herz einen Satz tat, als ich seine Stimme hörte. </p><p>Gleichzeitig riss sie mich aus meinen Ängsten, denen ich in den letzen Tagen erlegen war.<br/>Seit meiner Entführung von Viktors Schergen waren nur einige Tage vergangen. Aus Vorsicht waren Calor, Ferro und ich uns einig, dass ich die Samtfeder nicht verlassen sollte.<br/>Ich hatte mir einreden wollen, dass es mir gut ging, dass er keine Macht mehr über mich hatte.<br/>Anscheinend funktionierte es nicht besonders, da ich keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen hatte.<br/>Untertags konnte ich mich genug ablenken. Ich schrieb an meinem neuen Buch, ging mit Calor die notwendigen Details für die Samtfeder durch und genoss die Gesellschaft meiner kleinen Familie von außergewöhnlichen Vögelchen.</p><p><br/>Doch nachts war es anders.</p><p>Nicht nur einmal schreckte ich aus einem Alptraum hoch. In der zweiten Nacht war es wohl besonders schlimm gewesen, da Calor mich sanft geweckt hatte. Ich hatte mit Hilfe meiner Magie nach ihm geschrien. Als er meine Angst vor dem erneuten Einschlafen bemerkt hatte, war er zu mir ins Bett gekommen und meinen Kopf an seine Brust gelegt. Seinem Herzschlag zu lauschen hatte mich so weit beruhigt, dass ich in seinen Armen friedlich eingeschlafen war. Am nächsten Tag war er an Acris statt nach Großweid losgeritten.</p><p>Seitdem hatte ich nicht mehr allein geschlafen. Calor musste mit Ferro gesprochen haben, da dieser ohne Erklärung in mein Bett gekommen war. Seine Anwesenheit hatte die Alpträume vertrieben.</p><p><br/>Nun fühlte ich, wie Erleichterung mein Herz ruhiger werden ließ. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass Anaon auf meine Lieblingsverkleidung reagieren würde. Anscheinend hatten Calor und ich uns zu viele Sorgen gemacht. Meine Tarnung war noch aufrecht. Natürlich könnte ich mir einfach eine andere Erscheinung ausdenken. Doch ich liebte mein weißes Haar und meine goldenen Augen. Sie aufzugeben würde bedeuten, Viktor mein Leben wieder diktieren zu lassen.<br/>Mein Leben gehörte mir allein und es war an der Zeit, wieder aktiv daran teilzunehmen.</p><p> </p><p>„Was hast du vor Ravenna?“, hörte ich Ferros Stimme hinter mir.<br/>Verdammt, ich dachte, er würde später von Tarvoran zurückkommen.<br/>Mit einem Lächeln, das hoffentlich Zuversicht vermitteln würde, drehte ich mich um.<br/>„Ich brauche eine Auszeit. Mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf.“<br/>Ferro drückte mich an sich und streichelte über mein Haar. „Denkst du wirklich, dass das klug ist? Wir wissen nicht, wo Viktor seine Augen und Ohren hat.“<br/>Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und atmete seinen Duft ein, der verdächtig nach Tarvorans Parfum roch.<br/>„Ferro, Viktor sucht mich hier, in Krohensteig. Ich werde ein paar Tage in irgendeinem Kaff im Nirgendwo sein.“<br/>Der Halbork drückte mich ein wenig von sich weg und sah mir ernst in die Augen. „Und was ist mit der Samtfeder? Weder du noch Calor sind da“, versuchte er es nun anders.<br/>Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht.<br/>Aber auch das würde mich nicht aufhalten.<br/>„Ladet zu einem Tanzabend ein, an dem nicht gesprochen werden darf. Sag Amra, sie darf endlich ihre Ravennaperformance ablegen. Sie und Severo sollen eine kleine Vorführung geben, die die Gäste auf wortlose Kommunikation einstimmen sollen. Frag Tarvoran, ob er einen Schweigezauber über den großen Saal legen kann. Nur ein kleines, ausgewähltes Publikum. Sie werden sich über die Idee köstlich amüsieren und gar nicht auf die Idee kommen, weiter über mich nachzudenken.“<br/>Ferro nickte und seufzte. „Calor wird das überhaupt nicht freuen.“<br/>Ich lächelte beschämt. „Er wird mir verzeihen, wenn er bemerkt, dass ich wieder in Ruhe schlafen kann.“</p><p>Ein letztes Mal ließ er seinen Blick über mich gleiten. „Ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich dich in deiner Abenteuerkleidung gesehen habe. Steht dir immer noch.“<br/>Ich grinste und drehte mich langsam im Kreis. Es war ungewohnt gewesen, in meine robuste Reisekleidung zu schlüpfen. Ich hatte mich zu sehr an Samt und Seide gewöhnt. Ferro hatte Recht, ich sah auch in schwarzer Miederweste, lederner Hose und Lederstiefeln immer noch verdammt gut aus. Alles in allem betonte es meine weiblichen Rundungen und war doch funktionell. Zum Abschluss streifte ich noch meine Raulederhandschuhe über meine Hände. Ich hatte sie einst von Calor geschenkt bekommen.<br/>„Anaon wird es bestimmt auch gefallen“, meinte Ferro schelmisch.<br/>Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und nahm den Stein in die Hand, der mich zu Calor bringen würde.</p><p>„Willst du nicht trotzdem ein wenig etwas an deinem Aussehen ändern?“, fragte Ferro und deutete Hörner und einen Schwanz an.<br/>„Wenn es dir dann besser geht“, meinte ich augenrollend und schon war ich in meiner menschlichen Gestalt.<br/>„Pass auf dich auf, Schönheit!“, flüsterte mir Ferro noch ins Ohr.<br/>„Keine Sorge mein Großer, Calor ist ja auch noch da“, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen und küsste ihn sanft.<br/>„Jetzt bin ich schon ein wenig eifersüchtig“, hörte ich ihn noch murmeln, während er sich von mir entfernte.</p><p>„Calor, nicht erschrecken, ich bin gleich bei dir!“, schickte ich noch eine Nachricht auf magischen Weg an den Halbelfen.<br/>„Ravenna, nein! Nein, nein, nein!“ kam sofort die Antwort, die ich natürlich ignorierte.<br/>Einen Augenblick später sah ich schon in das Gesicht meines ältesten Freundes, das mich finster anstarrte. Ich sah ihn entschuldigend an und wandte den Blick lieber den anderen Personen zu.</p><p>„Hallo meine Helden!“, begrüßte ich den Teil von Fili-Ed-Branth, der an dem Tisch mit Calor saß. Anaon, der mich belustigt anlächelte, zwinkerte ich verschwörerisch zu.<br/>„Ravenna, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“ Calors Stimme hinderte mich daran, den Anblick länger zu genießen. Er zog mich ein wenig zur Seite<br/>„Das war unvernünftig! Du weißt nicht, ob es hier sicher ist!“, redete Calor weiter auf mich ein.<br/>Die Sorge in seiner Stimme verursachte nun doch ein wenig schlechtes Gewissen. „Calor, du hast gerade selbst bewiesen, dass meine Verkleidung noch sicher ist. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass in diesem Kaff Viktors Schergen sind?“<br/>„Gerüchtehalber sollen sich Viktor oder seine Leute in der Gegend nördlich von hier aufhalten. Du bist nun näher als vorher!“, erklärte Anaon und ein Gefühl der Panik machte sich in mir breit.<br/>Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Er glaubt mich in Krohensteig. Hier erwartet er mich nicht!“<br/>Ob ich damit mich oder Calor und Anaon beruhigen wollte, war mir selbst nicht klar.<br/>Calor musste meine Unruhe gespürt haben, da er seine Hand auf die meine legte. Seine Stimme wurde sanfter: „Weiß Ferro Bescheid?“<br/>Ich nickte. „Klar, er wollte mich ja davon abhalten hierher zu kommen. Ist selten, dass ihr Beiden einer Meinung seid. Ihr solltet öfter zusammenarbeiten, gefällt mir.“</p><p>„Wer kümmert sich jetzt eigentlich um die Samtfeder?“, meldete sich Brandur zu Wort.<br/>Der blonde Halbelf neben mir massierte seine Stirn. „Das würde mich auch interessieren!“<br/>„Du weißt noch von deiner Idee mit dem Schweigezauber und dem Tanzabend ohne Sprechen? Amra darf mich verkörpern und sie und Severo leiten den Abend.“<br/>Calor stöhnte. „Dieser Abend war für eine spezielle Gelegenheit gedacht. Er erfordert viel Planung, gut überlegte Einladungen,...“<br/>Ich legte ihm meine Hand an die Wange. „Es wird gut gehen. Unsere Leute haben viel von dir gelernt. Wir haben über das Loslassen und Vertrauen gesprochen. Jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt.“<br/>Ein paar tiefe Atemzüge später schien Calor wieder ruhiger. „Bleibt nur noch eine Sache. Wie sollen wir jetzt zurückkommen? Der Reisestein war dazu gedacht, dass ich zu dir komme!“<br/>Ich lächelte versöhnlich. „Wir reiten wie normale Leute auch. Sieh es einmal so: Wie in alten Zeiten. Nur du und ich, keine Verpflichtungen.“<br/>Mit einem tiefen Seufzen gab sich Calor geschlagen.</p><p>„Also, was gibt es hier für Spezialitäten? Ich gebe eine Runde aus“, sagte ich fröhlich in die Runde.<br/>Eduardo lachte: „Es ist noch vor Mittag.“<br/>Ich stemmte eine Hand in meine Hüfte. „Ist doch kein Grund hier nicht mit euch auf ein Wiedersehen anzustoßen.“</p><p>Nach den letzten Tagen voller Angst war dies hier eine Wohltat. Mit meinen Helden zusammen zu sitzen fühlte sich einfach richtig an, auch wenn Calor schmollte. Sie brachten mich auf den neuesten Stand ihres Abenteuers und ich versuchte, mir so viel wie möglich von dieser verwirrenden Geschichte zu merken. Ich sollte mir einiges davon aufschreiben, um es später für ein neues Buch verwenden zu können.<br/>„Ich werde mir noch ein Zimmer für heute Abend nehmen und morgen reiten wir los, in Ordnung Calor?“<br/>Brandur stellte seinen Bierkrug so heftig auf den Tisch, dass er überschwappte. „Nein nein, das ist nicht notwendig! Wir haben ein großes Zimmer, in dem nur die Hälfte von uns schläft. Fühle dich eingeladen.“<br/>Ich zögerte. „Ich möchte euch nicht zu Last fallen. Ich bevorzuge außerdem ein eigenes Zimmer mit Privatsphäre.“<br/>Eduardo grinste und blinzelte Anaon zu. Das war natürlich ein Grund, warum ich lieber ein eigenes Zimmer hatte. In Wirklichkeit hatte ich Angst, die anderen mit meinen Alpträumen aufzuwecken. Oder zu verletzen. Als mich Calor aus meinem Alptraum aufgeweckt hatte, war mir nicht entgangen, dass er Schnittwunden an den Händen hatte. Im Traum hatte ich nicht nur nach ihm geschrien, ich hatte auch eisige Splitter beschworen, die ihn verletzt hatten, als er mich wachrüttelte.<br/>Fili-Ed-Branth sollte dies nicht mitbekommen.<br/>„Dein Zimmer geht auf mich!“, meinte Anaon und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Wann war er aufgestanden? Er konnte wirklich leise ein, wenn er es wollte.<br/>Ich lächelte ihm lasziv zu: „Danke. Ich werde mich erkenntlich zeigen.“</p><p>Plötzlich hörten wir einen Schrei von draußen, gefolgt von einem lauten Knall und noch mehr Schreien.<br/>Brandur und Eduardo sprangen auf, Anaon warf sich seine Kapuze über den Kopf, Thorok leerte mit einem Zug seinen Becher und Lina legte ihre Hand instinktiv auf ihr Zauberbuch.<br/>Das alles nahm ich wahr, während ich mich wieder vom Boden aufrappelte. Calor hatte mich mitsamt Sessel umgeworfen und sich schützend über mich gebeugt.<br/>„Mir ist nichts passiert!“, versicherte ich ihm.<br/>„Fili-Ed-Branth!“, schrie eine Frau panisch, als sie zur Tür hereingelaufen kam. „Er will Fili-Ed-Branth!“<br/>Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.<br/>Brandur und Eduardo stürzten gleichzeitig zur Tür. Anaon war bereits verschwunden.<br/>Ich ergriff Calors Hand, die er mir zum Aufstehen reichte. Er wollte mich zurückhalten, doch ich war bereits Richtung Tür unterwegs.<br/>Mein erster Blick auf das kleine Städtchen Großweid hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt. Einige Häuser standen in Flammen und ich sah Gestalten in roten Roben, die die Dorfbewohner mit Waffen oder flammenden Händen bedrohten.<br/>An einer großen Kreuzung in der Nähe stand ein Mann mit flammenden Haar und forderte Fili-Ed-Branth auf, einen bestimmten Gegenstand zurückzugeben. Er hatte einen Mann in seiner Gewalt und hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle.<br/>Rauch drang mir in Nase und Augen und ich musste husten.<br/>„Meine Diener am Marktplatz warten nur auf meinen Befehl, um aus diesem Ort Großbrand zu machen. Oder wollt Ihr es noch einmal mit mir aufnehmen? Wählt, Helden!“, forderte der Fremde höhnisch.<br/>Dann ging alles schnell.</p><p>Eduardo erschien plötzlich hinter dem Fremden und drückte ihm ebenfalls eine Klinge an die Kehle.<br/>Gleichzeitig erklang ein Geräusch vom Himmel, das mir die Adern gefrieren ließ. Mit einem markerschütternden Brüllen landete ein junger roter Drache auf der Kreuzung und spie Feuer auf in die Luft.<br/>Ängstlich machte ich einen Schritt zurück, wobei ich gegen etwas stieß und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Hände umfassten und stabilisierten mich. Dankbar lehnte ich mich an Calor und spürte, wie die Panik verschwand.<br/>Das nächste, was ich sah, war der Körper des Mannes mit brennendem Haar, als er tot zu Boden fiel und Eduardo, der der Geisel deutete, wegzulaufen. Er selbst versuchte ebenfalls, aus der unmittelbaren Nähe des Drachen zu entkommen. Nur einige Meter von uns entfernt hieb einer der roten Roben nach einem Dorfbewohner, der nicht mehr ausweichen konnte und auf den Boden stürzte.<br/>Calor drückte mich an sich und ich spürte, wie er uns wegbewegen wollte. Ich löste mich von ihm und sah ihn mit bebenden Körper an. „Nein, wage es nicht. Wir sind schon einmal vor einem Drachenangriff weggelaufen. Ich laufe nicht mehr weg. Nie mehr!“<br/>Ich hatte mit einer Diskussion gerechnet oder damit, dass Calor mich trotzdem packen und wegbringen würde. Womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass er seine magischen Dolche beschwor und mir zulächelte. „Ich bin an deiner Seite. Zeig ihnen die Macht der Rabenmutter!“<br/>Ich hatte mit der Magie in mir geübt, doch fühlte es sich in diesem Moment anders an. Es war, als ob ein Damm brach.<br/>„Lass sie alle büßen! Es gibt nur eine endgültige Macht!“, flüsterte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.<br/>Eine Energie erfüllte mich, die mich unter anderen Umständen in Furcht versetzt hätte. Nun genoss ich sie und hüllte mich in sie ein.<br/>Mein Körper glühte schwarz-violett als ich mich an meine umstehenden Freunde wandte. „Entscheidet euch für eine Gefahr, wir kümmern uns um die andere. Dafür würde ich mir gerne den Großen ausborgen!“, meinte ich und zeigte auf Thorok. Lina stellte sich sofort an seine Seite und ich nickte.<br/>Brandur sah sich unschlüssig um. Eduardo und Anaon waren nicht zu sehen.<br/>Ich setze mich in Bewegung und richtete meine Magie auf die Rotrobe vor mir. Eine leblose Hülle fiel auf die Erde. Die Dorfbewohnerin, die ich gerade gerettet hatte, sah verängstigt von der Leiche zu mir.<br/>„Lauf!“, rief ich ihr zu, was sie zum Glück auch tat. Einige Meter neben mir brach die nächste Gestalt in Robe tot zusammen und Calor stieg über ihn hinweg auf mich zu.<br/>Der Drache brüllte erneut und endlich sah ich Anaon, Eduardo und Filu. Die Entscheidung des Schlachtfeldes war getroffen. Lina wies die Straße entlang, weg vom Drachen. „Zum Marktplatz geht es hier entlang!“<br/>Die Magierin und der Hüne liefen bereits los. Calor nickte mir zu: „Nach dir!“<br/>Ich schüttelte den Kopf: "Gemeinsam!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Der brennende Baum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ravennas Magie.<br/>Rettende Dolche.<br/>Mutters Stimme.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mein Herz klopfte wild, als wir durch die Gassen eilten. Diesmal stellten wir uns der Gefahr. Es fühlte sich richtig an.<br/>
Plötzlich hörte ich eine vertraute Gestalt hinter uns. Was machte Brandur hier?<br/>
„Lichtherz! Brandur! Stopp!“, rief ich ihm zu. Verwundert sah er mich an. Er sollte doch Anaon, Eduardo und Filu unterstützen. Ich blieb stehen und wusste, was ich zu tun hatte. Während ich den Zwerg an einer Schulter packte, sah ich Calor an, der ebenfalls nicht weiter gelaufen war.<br/>
„Verzeih mir!“, flüsterte ich, während ich meinen Zauber wob. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sich vor mir ein violetter Schimmer bildete. Ich riss Brandur mit mir hindurch.<br/>
„Vorsicht!“ Brüllte der Zwerg im nächsten Moment und zog mich mit ihm auf den Boden. Mein Portal hatte uns genau hinter den Drachen gebracht. Brandur hatte instinktiv reagiert und uns vor dem peitschenden Schwanz des Ungetüms gerettet.<br/>
„Schaffst du es von hier aus alleine?“, fragte ich ihn keuchend.<br/>
Er lachte nur und zog Hammer und Schild.<br/>
Ich musste zurück zu Calor. Der Marktplatz konnte nicht weit sein. Plötzlich hörte ich ein vertrautes Krächzen.<br/>
„Xirivakia!“, rief ich entzückt. Meine Rabenfreundin flattere auf meine ausgestreckte Hand zu. Sobald wir uns berührten, setzte meine Verwandlung ein. </p><p>Mit nur einigen Flügelschlägen war ich bereits auf dem runden Platz am Rande des Dorfes, wo Thorok sich auf einen Elf in roter Rüstung stürzte. Etwas an ihm erschien mir seltsam.<br/>
Ich flog um den großen Baum in der Mitte des Platzes herum und landete neben Calor, der neben einer kleinen Truhe kniete.<br/>
„Noch nicht zurückverwandeln. Halte dich zurück, bis du ihn überraschen kannst.“<br/>
Ich krächzte und sah auf die Truhe, die mit seltsamen rotleuchtenden Symbolen übersäht war.<br/>
„Er wollte sie gerade öffnen, als wir angekommen sind. Lina hat ihn mit einem gezielten Eisstrahl daran hindern können“, erklärte er mir.<br/>
Ich nickte nur, verwundert darüber, keine Standpauke meines ältesten Freundes ob meines Verschwindens zu bekommen.<br/>
Calor stand auf und hatte wieder seine Dolche in der Hand. „Wir reden später über alles! Jetzt werden wir gebraucht.“<br/>
Er kannte mich einfach zu gut.<br/>
Ein erstickter Schrei ließ uns beide herumfahren. Der feindliche Elf hielt Linas Unterarm und drückte sie zu Boden, während er mit seinem flammenden Schwert Thorok bedrohte. Die Nekromantin legte ihre freie Hand auf die seine und grinste schmerzverzerrt. Ich nahm ihren Zauber nur allzu deutlich wahr. Sie zog ihm seine Lebenskraft ab. Ich erschrak, da etwas in mir auf den Zauber reagierte, ihn guthieß. Ihre Magie war meiner ähnlich und doch stellten sich mir jedes Mal meine Nackenhaare auf.<br/>
Der Elf ließ Lina schnaubend los und trat nach ihr. Diesen kurzen Moment nutzte Thorok aus. Mit einem Brüllen stürzte er sich auf seinen Widersacher. Überrascht sah ich Calor neben Lina. Manchmal vergaß ich einfach, wie flink er sein konnte. Calor half Lina auf und lief mit ihr in Richtung des Baumes. Ich erkannte Brandblasen an ihrem Unterarm.<br/>
Der Elf hatte sich gerade von Thorok gelöst und deutete mit seinem Schwert in Richtung Calor und Lina. </p><p>Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich verwandelte mich zurück und griff nach der Magie in mir. In rascher Folge schleuderte ich drei Eissplitter nach dem Elf. Die ersten zwei trafen, den dritten wehrte er mit einer einfachen Geste seiner Hand ab. Er fixierte nun mich mit brennenden Augen.<br/>
Gut, ich hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit.<br/>
„Ein Opfer mehr für den Feuergott!“, rief er beglückt und rannte auf mich zu.<br/>
Verdammt, ich hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit!<br/>
Die Magie in mir brach hervor und hüllte mich ein. Schwarz-violette Ranken hieben nach dem Angreifer. Der ersten wich er aus, die zweite zerteilte er mit seinem Flammenschwert. Die dritte und vierte verletzten ihn an Schulter und Oberarm, was er jedoch ignorierte. Ich wich keuchend zurück und spürte, wie die Magie mich erschöpfte. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich meine Aura noch aufrecht erhalten konnte.<br/>
„Auch wenn sie unwiderstehlich ist, wir sind auch noch da!“, hörte ich die wohlige Stimme Calors und gleichzeitig krümmte sich der Elf vor mir.<br/>
Ich nahm gerade noch das Schimmern von Calors Dolch wahr, bevor er wieder aus dem Körper des Feindes verschwand.<br/>
„Genau, sind wir dir nicht hübsch genug?“ Der Elf schrie auf, als Thoroks Axt ihn traf. Ich war dankbar für die kurze Verschnaufpause.<br/>
Leider währte sie nicht lange.<br/>
„Imix, gib mir deine Kraft!“, rief der Kultist und ich sah voller Entsetzten, wie er sich in Flammen hüllte. Calor und Thorok wichen zurück, jedoch nicht schnell genug. Calors Ärmel stand kurzzeitig in Flammen und Thorok Haut rötete sich. Der Elf lachte boshaft und trieb sie weiter zurück. So würden sie ihn nicht angreifen können. „Lina, wir sollten sein Gemüt ein wenig löschen!“, rief ich der Nekromantin zu.<br/>
Sie verstand zum Glück sofort und im nächsten Moment bündelten wir unsere Eisstrahlen auf die flammende Gestalt vor uns.<br/>
Ein Glücksgefühl überkam mich, als ich sah, dass die Flammen um seinen Körper erstarben. Da hörte ich ein Geräusch, das ich nicht erwartet hatte. Gelächter.<br/>
Zu spät bemerkte ich meinen Fehler. Die Flammen erstarben nicht, sie wanderten seinen Körper entlang zu seinem Schwertarm.<br/>
„Genug der Spielchen!“, knurrte der Elf. Danach bestand die Welt nur noch aus Hitze.</p><p>„Ravenna! Trink das!“ Eine süßliche Flüssigkeit füllte meinen Mund und rann meine Kehle herab. In meinen Ohren klingelte es.<br/>
Ich öffnete die Augen und lächelte. „Du siehst furchtbar aus, Calor!“, rief ich. Seine Kleidung hatte Brandflecken und Ruß bedeckte sein hübsches Gesicht.<br/>
Er presste mich fest an sich und so konnte ich sein Kichern mehr spüren, als hören. „Ich werde nach dem Kampf dafür Sorgen, wieder deinen Ansprüchen zu genügen.“<br/>
Kampf. Richtig. Ich schnellte hoch. Wir saßen auf dem Boden, nur wenige Meter von dem Baum entfernt, der nun lichterloh brannte.<br/>
Ich ahnte, was passiert war. Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf und spürte eine unterstützende Hand in meinem Rücken. Calor, immer der Gentleman.<br/>
„Helft Lina!“, presste Thorok hervor, während er einen Hieb des Kultisten abwehrte.<br/>
Hektisch sah ich mich um. Lina lag auf der anderen Seite des Baumes reglos am Boden.<br/>
„Unterstütze Thorok“, wies ich Calor an. Er nickte kurz und verschwand vor meinen Augen, nur um hinter dem Elfen wieder aufzutauchen. </p><p>Ängstlich beugte ich mich über Lina. Ihr Lebensfunke begann zu verblassen. Wieder einmal verfluchte ich mich dafür, keine heilenden Kräfte zu besitzen. Mit einem Krächzen landete Xiri neben mir.<br/>
Ich hatte nur eine Chance. Es hatte bereits einmal geklappt.<br/>
„Mutter, bitte, nur ein wenig mehr Zeit. Hole sie noch nicht zu dir! Wir können sie heilen, aber wir brauchen mehr Zeit“, flehte ich.<br/>
Meine Rabenfreundin landete auf Linas Oberkörper und krächzte.<br/>
„Danke!“, flüsterte ich, als ich spürte, wie Linas Lebenskraft nicht weiter schwand.<br/>
„Xiri, wir brauchen die Hilfe der Anderen.“<br/>
Mit einem weiteren Krächzen erhob sich der Rabe in die Lüfte und flog in Richtung Stadt.<br/>
Ich hätte Anaon mittels Magie auch so erreichen können. Aber ich brauchte all meine Kraft für dies hier.<br/>
Erschöpft richtete ich mich auf und sah mich um. Thorok rollte sich gerade von einer Attacke weg und blieb schwer atmend liegen. Er sah ebenfalls mitgenommen aus.<br/>
Entsetzt sah ich, dass auch Calor schwer keuchend in einiger Entfernung auf einem Bein kniete.<br/>
Wir brauchten Hilfe vom Rest von Fili-Ed-Branth. Ich vertraute darauf, dass sie es mit dem Drachen aufnehmen konnten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Zeit, die wir nicht hatten.<br/>
Das Gelächter des Elfs drang wieder an meine Ohren. Er sprach einige elfische Worte und ging auf Calor zu. Dabei bildeten sich wieder Flammen auf seiner Rüstung. Das brachte mich auf eine Idee. Während ich mich auf meinen Zauberspruch konzentrierte, sah ich, dass er Calor fast erreicht hatte. Dieser hielt seine Dolche in Abwehrhaltung vor sich. Er blutete aus etlichen Wunden und sah nicht gut aus.<br/>
Calor hatte mir viel beigebracht. Mit einer Geste entstand vor mir wieder ein schimmerndes Tor. Calor sah dies und lächelte. Er sprach ebenfalls auf elfisch mit seinem Angreifer. Dieser knurrte wütend und hob sein Schwert. Ich trat durch das Portal und hoffte darauf, dass mein Zauber hielt.</p><p>Scharfkantiges Eis splitterte, als das Schwert mich mit voller Wucht traf. Es drang durch die Eisbarriere und ich keuchte vor Schmerzen auf. Aber auch der Elf wich voller Schmerzen zurück.<br/>
Ich sammelte den Rest meiner Eisrüstung und warf sie dem Kultisten entgegen.<br/>
Zufrieden sah ich, dass auch er aus vielen kleinen Wunden blutete.<br/>
Ich erlaubte mir, mich für einen kurzen Moment umzuwenden. Calor sah mich mit großen Augen an.<br/>
„Ich bin auch an deiner Seite!“ flüsterte ich ihm zu. Mein Herz tat einen Satz, als er mich voller Stolz anlächelte.<br/>
Er richtete sich auf und stellte sich neben mich.<br/>
„Ihr zwei wollt das Feuer selbst aufhalten?“, rief uns der elfische Kultist hämisch zu.<br/>
„Was heißt hier wollen? Wir müssen!“, entgegnete ich.<br/>
Meine Gedanken wanderten zu Anaon. „Bitte, beeile dich, mein Hübscher!“ flehte ich, während ich einen weiteren Eisstrahl nach vorne schickte.</p><p>Plötzlich schrie der Elf auf und griff nach hinten. Verwundert sah ich zu Calor, der wider Erwarten neben mir stand.<br/>
Ein Jubelschrei entkam meiner Kehle, als ich eine gehörnte Gestalt hinter dem Feind erkannte.<br/>
„Was hast du mit meinem Baum gemacht!“, drang sogleich eine helle Stimme aus der Luft in mein Ohr und ein kleiner Dartpfeil traf den Kultisten.<br/>
Hinter mir schepperte es und Brandur kam keuchend neben mir zum Stehen.<br/>
„Keine Sorge, wir übernehmen ab hier!“ rief Eduardo mit melodiöser Stimme.<br/>
Ich legte meine Hand auf Brandurs Schultern und wies auf Lina, vor der Thorok kniete.<br/>
Der Zwerg verstand und lief los. </p><p>Mir wurde ein wenig schwindelig und Schmerz begann sich in meinem Körper auszubreiten. Calor drückte mir einen Heiltrank in die Hand.<br/>
„Wie viele hast du davon eigentlich?“, fragte ich verblüfft, und leerte ihn gierig.<br/>
„Das war mein letzter.“<br/>
Ich erschrak. „Was ist mit dir? Du hättest ihn dringender gebraucht.“<br/>
„Was ich brauche, ist das Wissen, dass es dir gut geht“, murmelte er und verwand vor meinen Augen, nur um hinter dem Feind wieder aufzutauchen.<br/>
Wenn er weiter machte, dann konnte ich das auch. Eine warme Energie erfasste und erfüllte mich. Das kam nicht nur von meiner Freude über die Verstärkung. Fragend blickte ich mich um.</p><p>„Hol Wasser, mach dich nützlich!“ hörte ich Filu mit Thorok schimpfen. Ich sah zu der kleinen Gruppe herüber und atmete erleichtert auf, als Lina wackelig aufstand. Ich bemerkte gerade noch wie der helle Schein, der von Brandur ausgegangen war, verblasste.<br/>
Frustriert darüber, ignoriert zu werden, flatterte die Pixie alleine zum Baum.<br/>
Sie tat mir leid, ich konnte ihr jedoch nicht weiter helfen. Das hier war noch nicht zu Ende.</p><p>Der Kultist hatte seine Mühe, so vielen Angreifern standzuhalten. Eduardo konzentrierte sich gerade auf einen Zauber, um ihm aus der Ferne zuzusetzen und Brandur machte Schild und Hammer bereit. Anaon und Calor setzten ihn mit ihren Dolchen zu. Ich war stark in Versuchung, ihnen bei ihren grazilen Bewegungsmustern zuzusehen. Aber auch ich war noch nicht fertig mit ihm. In meiner Hand beschwor ich mit der letzten Magie, die ich aufbringen konnte, einen Eiszapfen in Form eines Dolches. Selbstsicher näherte ich mich ihm von hinten.<br/>
„Zähl jetzt nochmal nach, Mistkerl!“, rief ich, als ich ihm meine Waffe in die Schulter trieb. Ich hatte seinen Zustand leider falsch eingeschätzt. Wütend drehte er sich zu mir um. Ich wich zurück, stolperte über eine Wurzel und landete auf meinen Hintern. Er holte zu einem Hieb aus und ich hob instinktiv die Arme, zu erschöpft, um mehr Magie zu beschwören.<br/>
Ein lautes Plumpsen ließ mich durch meine Hände durchsehen.<br/>
Der Elf lag vor mir. Verwundert sah ich auf und blickte auf Calor und Anaon. Hatten sie etwa beide ...? Ich ließ mich erschöpft nach hinten fallen und kicherte.<br/>
„Ravenna?“ Calors Gesicht erschien in meinem Blickfeld.<br/>
Ich hob meine Hand und wurde von meinem Freund hochgezogen.<br/>
„Eduardo, was tust du...?“, hörte ich Anaons Stimme bevor die Welt wieder schwarz wurde.</p><p>Und still.</p><p>Ich trieb ohne Schmerzen im Nichts.<br/>
Die Dunkelheit teilte sich und ein weißes Gesicht mit schwarzen Augen materialisierte sich.<br/>
Frieden erfüllte mich.<br/>
Ich wusste, wen ich vor mir hatte.<br/>
„Mutter“ flüsterte ich und Tränen liefen über meine Wangen.<br/>
Eine sanfte Stimme ertönte direkt in meinem Kopf. „Mein Kind, es ist...“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Aufräumarbeiten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Das wahre Opfer des Kampfes.<br/>Gespräch mit einem Toten.<br/>Noch mehr Leben werden gerettet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Licht vertrieb die Dunkelheit.</p><p>„Alles ist gut. Du bist wieder bei uns“, sagte eine männliche Stimme. Dieses hübsche Gesicht sah ich nur zu gerne nach dem Aufwachen.<br/>
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte ich verwirrt.<br/>
Anaon strich über mein Haar. Warum lag ich in seinen Armen? Nicht, dass es mich störte.<br/>
„Eduardo hat...“, fing Anaon an, wurde jedoch von einem zerknirscht aussehenden Eduardo unterbrochen. „Wie oft soll ich mich noch entschuldigen? Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass die Truhe eine tödliche Explosion auslöst.“<br/>
Tödlich? Oh, jetzt verstand ich meinen Traum.<br/>
Moment, was war mit den anderen?<br/>
Calor war doch direkt neben mir gewesen.<br/>
„Calor?“, rief ich ängstlich. In meinem Kopf pulsierte es, als ich mich langsam aufrichtete.<br/>
„Ich bin hier.“ Der blonde Halbelf saß nur ein wenig von mir entfernt auf den Boden und hielt sich den Kopf.<br/>
Brandur stellte sich neben mich. „Keine Sorge, alle sind wohlauf. Zum Großteil zumindest.“<br/>
„Bis auf meinen Baum!“, krächzte Filu zu tiefst betrübt.<br/>
Ich sah hinüber. Er brannte nicht mehr, aber er war wohl das wahre Opfer dieses Kampfes.<br/>
Brandur half mir auf und ich dankte ihm dafür. Ein überraschter Quietscher entkam mir, als der Zwerg mir einen leichten Klaps auf mein Hinterteil gab. „Gern geschehen Mädel!“<br/>
Ich kicherte, doch mir entging das missfallende Schnauben aus Calors Richtung nicht.<br/>
Mit wackeligen Beinen ging ich zu ihm.<br/>
„Ferro wird uns den Hintern versohlen, wenn er hiervon erfährt“, meinte ich belustigt ich.<br/>
„Als ob dich das stören würde,“ entgegnete er nur und drückte mich an sich. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er vor anderen Leuten seine Zuneigung für mich zeigte.<br/>
Umso mehr genoss ich den Moment. </p><p>„Wir sollten zurück in die Stadt!“, riss mich Thoroks Stimme aus meiner Zufriedenheit.<br/>
Schon entbrannte eine Diskussion, wie weiter vorgegangen werden sollte.<br/>
Calor ließ von mir ab und setzte seine übliche stoische Miene auf. Da bemerkte ich, dass sich uns jemand genähert hatte.<br/>
„Ravenna, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“ fragte Anaon und zog mich bereits fort, den finsteren Blick Calors ignorierend.<br/>
Verwirrt sah ich ihn an.<br/>
„Warum bist du hierher gekommen?“<br/>
Ich verfiel in mein übliches Muster, lächelte und gab mich unbekümmert. „Mir stand der Sinn nach Abenteuer.“<br/>
Anaon trat näher an mich. „Warum bist du wirklich hier?“, fragte er mit dunkler Stimme.<br/>
Wie konnte es sein, dass er nach so kurzer Zeit schon so leicht hinter meine Maske blicken konnte?<br/>
Ich sah nach unten und schlang die Arme um mich. „Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ständig hatte ich das Gefühl, er wartet in greifbarer Nähe auf mich.“<br/>
„Ravenna, er soll in Seehall sein. Das ist nur eine Tagesreise entfernt. Es ist viel gefährlicher hier als in der Samtfeder.“<br/>
„Aber ich wollte mich wieder frei fühlen, ohne Angst. Ich wollte einfach nur weg“ stammelte ich und merkte, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten. So sollte mich keiner sehen.<br/>
Anaon hob meinen Kopf. „Du darfst nicht immer deinem Herzen folgen. Manchmal muss man den Verstand vor das Gefühl stellen.“<br/>
Plötzlich spürte ich etwas Schweres in meiner rechten Hand. Verdutzt blickte ich auf einen Geldbeutel.<br/>
„Du kaufst dir damit ein Pferd und ihr reitet heim“, erklärte er mir.<br/>
„Eine Nacht noch?“, fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.<br/>
Mein wundervoller Tiefling schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.<br/>
„So schnell wie möglich. Du liegst mir am Herzen, ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert.“<br/>
Mein Lächeln war diesmal ehrlich und voller Dankbarkeit. „Du bist Calor ähnlicher, als mir und euch beiden wohl lieb ist.“<br/>
Darüber musste er schmunzeln. „Eine Sache noch. Scheue nicht davor zurück, mich zu kontaktieren. Jederzeit!“<br/>
Dieses Versprechen konnte ich ihm leichten Herzens geben.<br/>
„Mir wäre leichter, wenn ich jederzeit zu dir, oder du zu mir kommen könntest“ flüsterte er mir schließlich noch zu. Ich wusste, worauf er anspielte.<br/>
Während ich ihn auf die Wange küsste, steckte ich ihm meinen Reisestein zu. Er nickte zufrieden und ich ging zurück zu Calor, der uns nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.</p><p>Fili-Ed-Branth diskutierten noch immer über das weitere Vorgehen.<br/>
Ich war in der Zwischenzeit zu dem toten Elfen gegangen, um ihn mir näher anzusehen. Vorsichtig kniete ich mich neben ihn.<br/>
Er war kein gewöhnlicher Elf. Sein Gesicht und seine länglichen Ohren deuteten auf eine Herkunft aus dem Feenreich hin. Das erklärte auch sein Durchhaltevermögen. Seine Rüstung schien ebenfalls außergewöhnlich und ich fragte mich, ob er ein hochrangiger Kultist gewesen war. Schade, dass er tot war. Er hätte sicherlich Dinge gewusst, die meinen Freunden bei ihrem Auftrag helfen konnten.<br/>
Ich erschauderte, als mir mein Gedanke bewusst wurde.<br/>
„Ich kann mit ihm reden“, sagte ich leise.<br/>
„Was meinst du, Ravenna?“, fragte Anaon nach.<br/>
Ich richtete mich auf. „Ich kann mit seinem Geist reden.“<br/>
Calor kam mit ernstem Gesicht zu mir und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Er musste nichts sagen. Ich hatte diesen Zauber das letzte Mal als Kind in Viktors Gegenwart angewandt. Angst befiel mein Herz. Doch ich wollte mich nicht mehr von ihr beherrschen lassen.<br/>
„Ich möchte helfen, Calor!“, flüsterte ich. Seine Hand drückte meine Schulter fester, während er den Platz an meiner Seite annahm.<br/>
Es half, meine Panik unter Kontrolle zu halten.<br/>
„Überlegt euch eure Fragen im Vorhinein. Ich werde seinen Geist nicht lange in dieser Welt halten können“, erklärte ich Fili-Ed-Branth.<br/>
Wieder brach eine Diskussion aus.<br/>
„Woher wissen wir, dass er uns die Wahrheit sagt?“<br/>
„Wird er überhaupt mit uns reden?“<br/>
„Er könnte uns in eine Falle locken!“<br/>
All diese Einwände waren korrekt. Ich blickte noch einmal auf den Leichnam und konzentrierte mich. Dieser Zauber war quasi ein Bestandteil meines Alltags, er kostete mich keine Kraft mehr.<br/>
Filu quietschte, als sie mich in neuer Gestalt sah. Ich hatte sein Äußeres als Vorbild genommen und mich in eine weibliche Version seiner selbst verwandelt.<br/>
„Vielleicht löst das seine Zunge“, erklärte ich. Calor entfernte sich ein wenig, um meine Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen, jedoch spürte ich, wie Panik in mir aufstieg. Warum nur hatte ich diesen Vorschlag gebracht?<br/>
Da spürte ich eine andere Präsenz neben mir.<br/>
Anaon hatte meine Idee aufgegriffen und sich ebenfalls verwandelt. Es war eigenartig, Anaons Gesichtszüge vermischt mit den elfischen Attributen zu sehen.<br/>
Er hob eine Augenbraue: „Nicht gut?“<br/>
„Du siehst in jeder Form gut aus, mein Hübscher!“<br/>
Er wusste nicht, wie viel mir seine Nähe gerade bedeutete. Ich sah noch einmal in die Runde. Calor nickte mir aufmunternd zu. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Herzen aus und vertrieb die letzten Zweifel.</p><p>Unsere Scharade war geglückt. Fili-Ed-Branth waren zufrieden mit den Antworten, auch wenn ich selbst nicht viel damit anfangen konnte. Anscheinend konnte man die verschiedenen Kulte nur dadurch zerstören, dass man ihre eigenen Artefakte zerstörte.<br/>
Wenn dies alles vorbei sein würde, sollte mir Eduardo eine Kurzfassung geben.<br/>
„Ihr geht nur vor, ich muss mich um den Baum kümmern!“, rief Filu von einem verbrannten Ast.<br/>
„Auf nach Großweid! Die Gefahr ist gebannt, aber es gibt bestimmt noch Arbeit zu tun,“ erklärte Brandur und schulterte Waffe und Schild.<br/>
Ich bewunderte Brandur für seine Energie. Das Leben in der Samtfeder hat mich weich werden lassen. Nicht, dass ich jemals die große Abenteurerin gewesen wäre. Aber dennoch war ich enttäuscht von mir. Zurück in Krohensteig würde ich Calor und Ferro bitten, wieder häufiger mit mir zu trainieren.</p><p>Großweid war zwar gerettet worden, aber nicht verschont. Unsere Arbeit war noch nicht getan. Nun konnten Fili-Ed-Branth ihre anderen Fähigkeiten zeigen. Eduardo rief einige Bewohner zu sich, die einzeln versuchten, Brandherde zu löschen und organisierte sie. Bald entstand eine Menschenkette, die sich gezielt um die Feuer kümmerten.<br/>
Brandur kümmerte sich um die Verletzten. Viele wurden in den kleinen Allgöttertempel gebracht, wo sie bereits von den Priestern versorgt wurden. Dennoch war jede weitere heilende Hand von Nöten.<br/>
Calor hatte bereits seine Ärmel hochgekrempelt und half genauso wie Thorok und Anaon mit, den Schutt wegzuräumen. Ich selbst versuchte denen zu helfen, die fassungslos waren. Ich brachte ihnen Wasser, redete mit ihnen, tröstete sie.<br/>
Der Schmerz und die Ängste in den Gesichtern der Einwohner erinnerte mich an damals, als Krohensteig angegriffen worden war.<br/>
Es kam vom anderen Ende der Straße, von einem Haus, dessen Holzbalken immer noch glosten. Rauch drang aus dem Inneren hervor. Am Fenster stand eine Frau und wedelte mit den Armen.<br/>
„Da ist noch jemand drin!“ , rief ich panisch. Im selben Moment bemerkte ich eine Gestalt an mir vorbei huschen, über den nächstbesten Balkon klettern und auf den Dächern weiter laufen. „Ravenna, ein wenig Hilfe?“, rief mir Anaon von oben zu und ich nahm meine Beine in die Hand.<br/>
„Tretet zurück!“ schrie ich der Frau am Fenster zu und spürte schon, wie meine Hände kalt wurden. Ich zielte nicht genau auf das Fenster, sonder auf den Rahmen rundherum und das Dach. Es zischte und der Dampf machte es mir unmöglich, Anaon bei seiner Rettungsaktion zu beobachten.<br/>
Schwer keuchend sank ich auf den Boden.<br/>
Nach schier endlosen Momenten erkannte ich endlich mehrere Gestalten, die sich vom Dach retteten. Anaon hatte eine Mutter und zwei Kinder gerettet.<br/>
Lächelnd schloss ich die Augen und legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken.<br/>
Damals wie heute war ich über diese kleinen Wunder froh. Mir war bewusst, dass nicht alle überlebt hatten. Das machte diese Erfolge nur umso wertvoller.<br/>
Xiri landete neben mir und stupste mich an. Ich streichelte ihren Kopf. „Hast du all die Seelen zu Mutter gebracht?“ Ich wusste eigentlich gar nicht, warum ich diese Frage gerade gestellt hatte. Meine Rabengefährtin krächzte dennoch als Antwort.</p><p>Schließlich ging auch dieser Tag zu Ende. Erschöpft und schmutzig saßen wir an einem großen Tisch im „schwingenden Ast“. Lina, die den Rest des Tages geistesabwesend und noch bleicher als sonst vor dem Gasthaus gesessen hatte, war bereits in ihrem Einzelzimmer.<br/>
Die Stube war voll. Das andere Wirtshaus war komplett abgerannt und dies hier nun der einzige Versammlungsort.<br/>
Trotz der Tragödie hielten die Leute zusammen. Sie bauten einander auf, trösteten sich und niemand musste unter freiem Himmel schlafen. In solchen Momenten zeigte sich die wahre Größe einer Gemeinschaft.<br/>
„Du warst auf einmal weg. Ich meine, das machst du ja immer. Aber auch Eduardo war weg. Und Filu. Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, was unser Plan ist?“, erklärte Brandur gerade hektisch, warum er anfangs nicht zum Drachen gelaufen war. Die Heldengruppe lachte. Es war ein befreiendes Lachen und es war schön, Teil davon zu sein. Was mich auf ein anderes Thema brachte.<br/>
„Anaon, Calor, ich weiß, ich habe versprochen noch heute abzureisen aber es wäre keine gute Idee. Ich bin ausgebrannt und außerdem würde ich nur ungern im Dunklen abreisen.“<br/>
Calor nickte und legte seine Hand auf die meine. Sein Handgelenk war in dicke Bandagen gewickelt. „Wir müssen beide ein wenig Kraft für die Reise sammeln. Du hast dich wirklich gut geschlagen.“<br/>
Das Kompliment trieb mir die Hitze in die Wangen.<br/>
„Er hat Recht. Du hast es voll drauf!“, prostete mir Brandur zu.<br/>
Eduardo erhob ebenfalls seinen Becher:„Nicht nur schön, sondern auch widerstandsfähig!“<br/>
„Naja, mein Aussehen wird gerade sehr von Schmutz, Ruß und Blut überschattet“, meinte ich kichernd. Filu flatterte daraufhin zu mir und wischte mir mit einem dreckigen Taschentuch übers Gesicht. „Hier, schon ein wenig besser.“<br/>
Ich dankte ihr und blickte zu Anaon, der lächelnd ebenfalls seinen Becher erhob und mir zuzwinkerte.<br/>
Nun erhob ich ebenfalls mein Getränk: „Es war mir eine Ehre, einen Tag mit Fili-Ed-Branth zu erleben!“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gefährliche Gefühle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alptraum oder Vision?<br/>Ein nächtlicher Leibwächter.<br/>Abschiede.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wir blieben noch eine ganze Weile sitzen. Immer wieder kamen Bewohner und bedankten sich bei uns. Nicht einer sah angstvoll auf Anaons oder meine Hörner. In all der Aufregung hatte ich nicht an meine Verkleidung gedacht. Doch in meiner Euphorie kümmerte es mich nicht.<br/>
Als ich zum dritten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit gähnen musste, erhob ich mich. Calor, der so müde wie schon lange nicht mehr wirkte, tat es mir gleich.<br/>
Ich wünschte den Helden eine gute Nacht, ließ es mir aber nicht nehmen, noch einmal zu Anaon zu schlendern.<br/>
„Manchmal muss man das Vergnügen vor die Vernunft stellen“, flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr, während meine Hand sanft über seine Schulter strich.<br/>
Zufrieden hörte ich, wie er einmal scharf die Luft einsog und wandte mich zum Gehen. </p><p> </p><p>Dunkelheit.  Kälte.  Flüstern.<br/>
„Dämonenkind!“<br/>
„Du bist so viel wert, wie ich es sage!<br/>
„Niemand kann dich je lieben!“<br/>
„Ich bin der einzige, der dich wirklich kennt!“</p><p>„Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe eine Familie, die mich liebt!“<br/>
„Bist du dir da sicher? Sie kennen nicht dein wahres ich!“</p><p>„Ich habe Freunde!“<br/>
„Sobald sie deine Dunkelheit sehen, verlassen sie dich!“</p><p>„Geh weg!“<br/>
„Dämonenkind!“<br/>
„Komm in die Dunkelheit, wo du hingehörst!“<br/>
„Vater wird sich um dich kümmern!“<br/>
„Vertrau dich der Dunkelheit an und du wirst endlich ganz sein!“</p><p>Schatten.<br/>
„Ravenna!“</p><p>Wärme.<br/>
„Ravenna! Wach auf!“</p><p>Mit einem Wimmern in der Kehle wachte ich auf.<br/>
„Ravenna, du hast geträumt!“, flüsterte eine Stimme neben mir. Wärme erfasst meinen Körper, ausgehend von der Hand, die auf meiner Schulter lag.</p><p>„Anaon!“, keuchte ich fassungslos.<br/>
Dann verstand ich.<br/>
Es war schon wieder geschehen.<br/>
„Habe ich dich verletzt?“<br/>
Der Tiefling schüttelte den Kopf und hob einen Finger. „Nur eine kleine Schnittwunde. Nichts Schlimmes.“<br/>
Ich packte seinen Finger, um es selbst zu sehen. „Verzeih mir bitte.“<br/>
„Schon in Ordnung. Alpträume?“<br/>
„Er schon wieder. Dabei dachte ich, er hätte keine Macht mehr über mich!“, flüsterte ich, schlang meine Arme um meine Knie und legte meinen Kopf darauf.<br/>
„Viktor also. Sobald wir uns um das Chaos hier gekümmert haben, werden wir versuchen mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Du wirst aber morgen brav nach Krohensteig...?“<br/>
„Ich habe es versprochen. Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass ich nicht hierher gehöre.“<br/>
Stille erfüllte für einige Herzschläge den Raum, in denen ich mich sammeln konnte. Endlich wagte ich es, Anaon anzusehen.<br/>
Wir redeten gleichzeitig.<br/>
„Bleibst du noch...?“<br/>
„Also die letzte Nacht hier...?“<br/>
Ich lachte. „Hilfst du mir, meine Alpträume zu vertreiben?“<br/>
Das Funkeln in Anaons Augen war die einzige Warnung, bevor er mich zurück ins Bett drückte und küsste.<br/>
Mit flinken Fingern befreiten wir uns gegenseitig von unserer spärlichen Kleidung. In unserer ersten Nacht hatte ich ihm durch die Kunst der Verführung für meine Rettung gedankt.<br/>
Heute brauchte ich ihn, seine Stärke, seine Wärme, seine Nähe. Sein Körper war der Schild vor der Einsamkeit, seine Stimme die Rettung vor dem Wahnsinn, sein Herzschlag der Puls des Lebens selbst.</p><p>Zufrieden kuschelte ich mich an ihn. „Ich muss dir ein Geheimnis erzählen. Als ich dir in der Samtfeder das Angebot gemacht habe, das Bett mit dir zu teilen, hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du es annimmst.“<br/>
Anaon drückte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. „Das klingt, als ob du es gar nicht gewollt hättest.“<br/>
„Oh, ich wollte dich! Ich hätte mir nur nicht gedacht, dass du mich willst. Du wirktest so verschlossen.“<br/>
„Also habe ich dich überrascht?“<br/>
Ich streichelte über seine Brust und lächelte ihm zu. „In mehr als einer Hinsicht!“<br/>
Er hob mein Kinn an und hauchte einen Kuss auf meine Lippen. „Schlaf jetzt! Du wirst die Kraft morgen brauchen!“<br/>
„Sagt der, der sich morgen mit den elementaren Kräften an sich abgibt“, nuschelte ich müde und zog die Decke über uns.<br/>
Und dann... Wärme. </p><p>Als ich aufwachte, spürte ich einen Körper unter mir. Ich lächelte. Ein Teil von mir hatte befürchtet, dass Anaon sich rausschleichen würde, während ich noch schlief.<br/>
Mein hübscher Tiefling war noch da.<br/>
Vorsichtig legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Sein Herzschlag war langsam aber kräftig, sein Atem ging ruhig.<br/>
Gut, er hatte sich Erholung verdient nach all den Erlebnissen in letzter Zeit.</p><p>Wie seltsam das Schicksal sein konnte. Noch vor einem Monat kannte ich ihn nicht. Nun lag ich in seinen Armen und wünschte ihm alles Gute auf dieser Welt.<br/>
Dabei wusste ich kaum etwas über ihn. Ich wusste nur, dass er mein Retter war, in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht.<br/>
Mein heldenhafter Tiefling, der mich so leicht durchschauen konnte.<br/>
Und genau bei dem Gedanken spürte ich einen Stich in meiner Brust.<br/>
Er war nicht mein Tiefling.<br/>
Sein Herz gehörte einer anderen.<br/>
Wie sehr ich sie beneidete.<br/>
Um jeden Morgen, den sie an seiner Seite aufwachen durfte.<br/>
Um jedes Lächeln, dass er ihr schenkte.<br/>
Um jede geflüsterte Nichtigkeit.<br/>
Es war keine Eifersucht, die ich empfand.<br/>
Ich hoffte nur, dass sie ihn genauso glücklich machen und ihm Frieden schenken konnte.<br/>
Weil er es verdient hatte.<br/>
Ihn auch nur eine Weile in meinem Leben zu wissen, war schon enormes Glück für mich.<br/>
Von Anfang an hatte ich gewusst, dass die Zeit mit ihm begrenzt war. Ich wollte keinen Augenblick davon missen. Der Ausblick auf das Ende macht das Jetzt nur umso wertvoller.<br/>
Und doch war da dieser süße Schmerz, den ich mir nicht erklären konnte.<br/>
Niemals wollte ich so empfinden. Ravenna von Dunkelstein würde niemanden in ihr Herz lassen, das hatte ich mir geschworen.<br/>
Ich durfte diese Gefühle nicht zulassen. Für alle Beteiligten war es so am besten.</p><p> </p><p>Ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl drang durch die Vorhänge und fiel auf unser Bett. Ich richtete mich vorsichtig auf und prägte mir dieses Bild ein. Seine Gesichtszüge, die dunklen Haarsträhnen, sein Geruch. Diese Erinnerung konnte mir niemand nehmen. Der Abschied nahte mit jedem Atemzug und es schmerzte.<br/>
Ich war noch nicht bereit. </p><p>Sanft streichelte ich seine Wange.<br/>
Seine Mundwinkel formten sich zu einem Lächeln.<br/>
Ich konnte nicht anders und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.<br/>
„Guten Morgen mein Hübscher!“, flüsterte ich.<br/>
Er streichelte mir durchs Haar. „Guten Morgen. Und, habe ich meine Mission erfüllt?“<br/>
Ich sah ihn fragend an.<br/>
„Die Alpträume. Konnte ich sie von dir fernhalten?“, wollte er wissen.<br/>
Wieder ein Stich in meinem Herzen. Er war so aufmerksam.<br/>
Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust. „Du bist nun einmal mein Held!“<br/>
Bildete ich mir das ein oder verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht für einen kurzen Augenblick.<br/>
Das durfte nicht sein!<br/>
Nicht in meiner Gegenwart!<br/>
Ich senkte meine Lippen erneut auf die seinen.<br/>
Die letzten Küsse waren leidenschaftlich gewesen, hungrig und fordernd.<br/>
Dieser Kuss war anders. Langsam und sanft.<br/>
Ich löste mich schwer atmend von ihm und drückte meine Stirn an die seine.<br/>
Nach einigen Momenten durchbrach Anaon die Stille. „Ich muss dir etwas gestehen.“<br/>
Ich konnte den Ton in seiner Stimme schon so weit einschätzen, dass ich nichts Schlimmes hinter dieser Ankündigung erwartete. Daher kuschelte ich mich einfach wieder an ihn und wartete.<br/>
„Ich habe Calors Verkleidung durchschaut.“<br/>
Ich hieb ihm sanft auf die Brust. „Wieso durschaust du immer alles?“<br/>
Er hauchte mir einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. „Weil ich der Beste bin.“<br/>
Nun löste ich mich von ihm und schmunzelte. „Wie soll ich da widersprechen?“<br/>
Wir kicherten beide. Auch diesen Moment nahm ich in mir auf, als besondere Erinnerung.<br/>
„Ravenna, aber jetzt mal im Ernst. Du musst besser aufpassen! Deine Verkleidungen sind offensichtlich geworden.“<br/>
Ich fuhr mir durch meine weißen Haare und schmollte. „Ich mag aber meine Haare und meine Augen.“<br/>
Er ergriff meine Hand und blickte mir in die Augen. „Behalte deine Augenfarbe. Aber ändere die Haare.“<br/>
Meine Antwort bestand nur aus einem Nicken.<br/>
Anaon schwang sich aus dem Bett „Und jetzt sollten wir aufstehen. Du hast einen langen Heimweg und ich muss dem Bösen Einhalt gebieten.“<br/>
„Geh du schon einmal vor mein Hübscher, ich brauche noch einen Moment“, sagte ich mit leiser Stimme.</p><p>Als ich in die Gaststube trat, bemerkte ich Anaon und Calor an der Tür stehen und miteinader reden. Calors Körperhaltung war angepannt, aber bei weitem nicht mehr so feindselig wie anfangs. Hatte er damals schon gespürt, dass ich den hübschen Tiefling zu Nahe an mich ranlassen würde? Hatte er ihn deswegen von Anfang an als Gefahr angesehen? Ich lächelte. Er würde stets mein Beschützer für alle Lebenslagen bleiben. <br/>Als ich mich zu den beiden gesellte, unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch und ließen ihre Blicke über mich gleiten. Ich drehte mich einmal für sie und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Calor nickte nur, Anaon schenkte mir ein Lächeln. <br/>„Die schwarzen Haare stehen dir“, meinte er. <br/>Ich hatte mehrere Haarfarben ausprobiert. Als ich bei schwarz angelangt war, war Xiri am Fenster erschienen. Damit war die Entscheidung für mich gefallen. </p><p>Wir standen vor dem „schwingenen Schwert“ und verabschiedeten uns. <br/>„Komm doch einfach mit uns!“, schlug Brandur vor und erntete böse Blicke von Calor und Anaon.<br/>„Sie muss doch die Samtfeder führen, damit es Runya gut geht“ erklärte Anaon.<br/>Brandurs Augen blitzen auf, als er den Namen vernahm. Die gute Runya würde ein besonderes Geschenk von mir erhalten, wenn wir wieder in der Samtfeder waren.<br/>Ich legte dem Zwerg eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ist schon gut, Lichtherz. Ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben, und das halte ich.“<br/>Trotz des Bartes bemerkte ich, dass er errötete. Es waren die einfachsten Gesten der Zuneigung, die den Leuten schon Nahe gingen. Kleine Gesten, unschuldige Berührungen, ein Lächeln, mehr brauchte es oft nicht.<br/>Ebendas war Ravennas großes Geheimnis. Das Geschenk der Aufmerksamkeit. Jeder verdiente sie und doch fühlten sich die meisten ihrer nicht wert. Dies war meine Art, die Dunkelheit da draußen zu vertreiben. Nur so konnte ich die Dunkelheit in mir in Schacht halten.</p><p>Ich verabschiedete mich letztendlich auch von den anderen, bis nur noch Anaon übrig war.<br/>Der Tiefling trat an mich heran und küsste mich auf die Wange. „Gute Heimreise!“<br/>Er wandte sich zum Gehen um.<br/>„Anaon!“, rief ich mit belegter Stimme und er sah noch einmal zurück.<br/>„Pass auf dich auf!“<br/>Ein letztes Mal zwinkerte er mir zu, bevor er zu den anderen aufschloss.<br/>Meine Finger wanderten zu der Stelle, an der mich geküsst hatte.<br/>„Bist du bereit?“, drang Calors Stimme an mein Ohr. <br/>Verwirrt sah ich ihn an.<br/>„Ich habe gleich in der Früh ein Pferd besorgt. Für unsere Reise nach Hause“, erklärte er mir.<br/>Zurück nach Hause. <br/>Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln. Es war an der Zeit, in mein Leben zurückzukehren.<br/>„Ich bin bereit!“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Das war Ravennas Weg bis jetzt. Wie es weiter geht, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Dafür müssen unsere D&amp;D Abende nach der Pandemie erst wieder stattfinden.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>